


【暴卡】蛰伏 ABO

by chanlamting



Category: Venom (Movie 2018)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Male Preg, Other, Tentacles, description of female sex organs
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-13
Updated: 2018-12-05
Packaged: 2019-08-23 04:31:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 13
Words: 30,102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16611989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chanlamting/pseuds/chanlamting
Summary: 卡尔顿和暴乱在火箭爆炸的那一刻透过逃生设备逃离火箭，暴乱修复了卡尔顿的身体后一直蛰伏在他体内。在生命基金会的违德行为被揭露后，卡尔顿被政府某部门邀请继续参与研究项目。为了隐藏暴乱的存在，卡尔顿必须忍耐刁难和侵犯。在这段时间内，暴乱为卡尔顿解决Omega的发情期……#OOC #ABO#毒液 #Venom #暴卡#Omega卡尔顿#双性卡尔顿#可能有非自愿剧情





	1. Chapter 1

        RIOT——暴乱——一个星球、一个种族的首领。

 

        那是一个怎样的星球？

 

        那里黑暗，而它的种族能够与黑暗融为一体。

 

        那里寒冷，准确来说——对于人类来说是致命的寒冷，可是对于它们来说那里十分舒适。

 

        那里除了它们之外，没有其他生命体。

 

        它们是一个怎样的种族？

        它们的天性就是征服，它们喜欢吞噬一切生命体，包括同族。

 

        对同族的情感？

 

——或许是来到地球，在地球寻找合适的寄生体，然后让族群吞噬地球的生命体？

 

最多是这样。

 

即使是同族，也可以随时成为对方的食物。

 

暴乱很清楚，它能够成为族群的领袖，并不是它获得整个族群的尊敬，那只是因为它足够强大。换句话来说，只要他变弱，那么就会有更强大的同类吞噬他、代替他。

 

这没什么不对的，暴乱一直这么认为。

 

你说繁衍？

它们没有性别，每一个生命个体都有繁衍的功能。

 

交配是其中一个方法，吞噬同类然后利用多余的能量繁衍——这也是一个方法，还是最普遍的那种。当然，也可以吞噬自己的后代进行重新融合再繁衍。

 

暴乱有时候会思考，它选择卡尔顿·德瑞克——一个地球性别是Omega的人类为寄生体到底是对还是错？

 

卡尔顿的确是目前为止最适合它的容器，他们的融合率最高，或许之后就没办法再找到这样适合的容器了。

 

之前寄生在其他人类的身体里，整整半年，它都非常不舒服，它甚至不大愿意过度修复这些人类的身体以提高融合率，而长时间控制这些容器的行动又需要花费能量。

 

卡尔顿——不得不承认，暴乱有点欣赏这个容器兼食物(有必要时)。

 

这个Omega人类有着很奇特、很有趣的思想——相对于它寄生的其他人类来说。

 

他身为人类，对于同类却没有丝毫的情谊，就像它一样。

 

可是，卡尔顿又似乎和它不一样。它只追求力量和征服，为同类寻找食物那只是顺带，毕竟在它眼里也只有自己最重要，它大可以不顾同类的死活。至于卡尔顿？他虽然能够从容地、持续地做人体试验，同样不管同类的死活，可是他一直追求人类的未来。他不允许任何人摧毁这个“未来”，暴乱不可以，即使是他本人，也不可以。

 

嗤——傲慢至极。

 

不过，它不讨厌。

 

火箭升空后爆炸，可是卡尔顿和暴乱活下来了。

 

火箭里面的逃生设备能够及时启动，在仓内的卡尔顿和暴乱能够在被燃烧殆尽之前掉落在海中。那时候卡尔顿已经因为严重烧伤而休克了，暴乱还有意识，它知道如果任由卡尔顿死亡的话，那么它也没有足够的时间和机会找到下一个容器，所以它选择用仅剩的能量治愈卡尔顿，然后自己进入深度休眠状态。

 

舆论看似致命，可事实上，对于卡尔顿·德瑞克来说只是不痛不痒的东西。

 

生命基金会违反道德利用人类作为实验体一事被曝光，作为创始人兼执行长的卡尔顿在康复之后必须出来面对群众。

 

他向公众致歉，可是这并不能挽救生命基金会，他一手创造的东西必须在这个时刻关闭——这不是真正意义上的关闭。毕竟，这个世界上有许多秘密是公众永远都无法知道的。而他的生命基金会，那只是一个实现他的未来蓝图的道具而已，同样是无关痛痒。

 

政府的某个特殊部门找上了卡尔顿，他们向卡尔顿表示想接手这个项目，并且邀请卡尔顿加入。

 

卡尔顿清楚政府的目的和做法，不过他目前也只有这个选择。

 

高频率的声波还有火焰都是那些外星生命体所惧怕的东西，政府“邀请”卡尔顿接受这一系列的检查，以确保自身的“安危”。

 

结果显示，卡尔顿很“安全”。

 

暴乱饶有兴致地看着这些忙于实验的人类。

 

『他们就这样放过你？』

 

        「是他们就这样放过“我们”——的确，他们认为我是“安全”的。」卡尔顿面不改色地在一众政府人员之中整理数据，还分神和藏在体内的暴乱聊天。

 

        暴乱虽然能够翻阅卡尔顿的所有记忆，它也知道卡尔顿到底做了些什么，可是这并不代表它能够掌握和运用这些知识。

 

        卡尔顿被修复后很快就康复了，这让大家以为他在火箭发生意外之前就逃离了，所以受的伤并不严重。卡尔顿马上就意识到是暴乱修复了他，拥有高智商的他很快就理清了暴乱的想法。他一直保持低调，并且按照之前的想法给自己和暴乱制造了一个“盾”，这个“盾”能够保证暴乱不会被发现，只要暴乱乖乖地待在卡尔顿的身体里。

 

        『真是狡猾的人类，卡尔顿。』暴乱低沉的笑声充斥着卡尔顿的脑海，它清楚卡尔顿的想法，这样的“盾”能够保护它，可是也困住了它。

 

        「彼此。」脸色一直冰冷的卡尔顿露出了一个笑容，身体释放着代表愉悦的信息素，这惹来了其他Alpha研究员和特工的注意。

 

        “德瑞克博士，您似乎很开心？”

 

        克里斯·琼斯——一位身材高大的金发Alpha，他是某部门派遣过来的负责人，他从一开始就对卡尔顿不怀好意。在医院里第一次会面的时候，克里斯恶劣地用Alpha信息素逼得卡尔顿发情。那时候卡尔顿咬着牙忍住体内的燥热，精致的面容尽显脆弱，这样的他让暴乱处在暴走发怒的边缘。

 

        它不允许自己的容器在食物面前表现得如此脆弱，它讨厌这个人类对卡尔顿做出的举动，它讨厌这个所谓的Alpha用那样的眼神盯着卡尔顿。

 

        『我要吃了他！我要剐了他的眼珠，剥了他的皮肤，我要把他的骨头全部粉碎！』

 

        「暴乱！别轻举妄动！别忘了我们的协议！」卡尔顿咬紧下唇，他甚至尝到口腔里的血腥味。

 

        『闭嘴！你别想命令我！你才是应该服从我的低等生物！』暴乱甚至被命令不允许修复卡尔顿的发情状况，否则他的身体异样就会被那些政府人士发现。

 

        「暴乱！你再忍一忍！我们再忍一忍！你都等了那么久了，还差那点时间吗？」

 

        克里斯被卡尔顿这般模样勾得欲火大涨，他不顾身旁的同僚阻止，大步上前捏住Omega的下巴，粗鲁地扫荡Omega的嘴唇、口腔还有舌头，让这漂亮得过分的Omega留下他的味道。

 

        「暴乱！别乱动！」卡尔顿发出了强烈抗拒的信息素，他并不是在抗拒Alpha的入侵，而是在抗拒暴乱的冲动。

 

        看到Omega露出痛苦的表情，克里斯心满意足地任由同僚拉回原位。

 

        卡尔顿喘着气，他的身体几乎被Alpha的信息素搅得一塌糊涂，他已经能够感受到身下那源源不断的热液在渗透他身上的纤维布料，他的大腿正无法控制地颤抖着。才二十四岁的他从未经历过如此不堪的发情期，他以往的地位还有财富让他可以获得最纯净、最高级的抑制剂，他根本不需要面对这样的烦恼。

 

        “够了！我想我已经说得很清楚！”卡尔顿凭着最后的力气嘶吼着，他红着眼盯着眼前的几位特别部门职员，他咬咬牙继续说下去：“我希望你们能够认清自己的处境，这个项目可缺不了我！”

 

        克里斯因为卡尔顿的威胁而震怒，可是他已经被同僚死死压制住了——只是那澎湃浓厚的Alpha气息却从四面八方向卡尔顿扑面而来，卡尔顿全身失去力气倒在床上，发出了无力的呻吟。这样失控的局面只维持了数秒，克里斯马上就被注射抑制剂，然后被几名同僚强硬拖走，卡尔顿才能得以喘息。

 

        这里是属于卡尔顿名下的私人医院，所以等那些人离开之后，卡尔顿的病房就被自动上锁，没有他的指令，没有人可以进入这个区域。

 

        『你怎么敢！你怎么敢如此懦弱！你这个失败者！』暴乱马上从卡尔顿的身体出来，卡尔顿的身体被狠狠地压在墙壁上，卡尔顿咳了一口血，疼痛让他暂时清醒。

 

        “暴乱……我不想你离开我……”

 

        卡尔顿并没有说太多话，可是暴乱却从他的脑海里知道了所有想法。

 

        的确，现在它的弱点已经被那些人类掌握了，从卡尔顿那边它知道那些人类的手段。

 

        怒火被平息了一点，暴乱没有再言语，它默默地替卡尔顿修复身体的损伤。

 

        『我目前没有力量修复你的发情状态。』暴乱低沉的声音充斥着卡尔顿的脑海，刚刚它太冲动了，竟然把卡尔顿弄伤，光修复这些小伤就已经消耗了它大部分的力量。

 

        “暴乱……抑……抑制剂……”卡尔顿蜷缩在床上，汗水已经浸湿了他的病人服，明显比Alpha纤细的身材也被完整地勾勒出来，藏青色的床单因为他扭动 的身躯而皱成一团，现在的Omega看起来既脆弱又该死的诱人。

 

        银灰色的流质体缓缓地拉开床边的柜子，里面整整齐齐地码了一排用特殊方式密封的抑制剂，这是卡尔顿手下的一个小组研发出来的。

 

        暴乱能够闻到空气中弥漫的信息素味道，可是它并没有性别，所以不会受到信息素的刺激，它只会觉得这种味道很好闻，也能够探知到卡尔顿目前的身体状况。

 

        『你不能注射抑制剂，这对你的身体有很大的伤害，我现在无法修复你。』暴乱并没有拿起抑制剂，而卡尔顿已经受不了了，他连开口发出声音都带着让Alpha难耐的呻吟喘息。

 

        “给我……快……啊……”卡尔顿突然夹紧双腿，大腿内侧已经被足够多的液体濡湿，他现在难受极了，身下的两个蜜穴都自动收缩着，渴望着Alpha的入侵。

 

        暴乱的液态触手轻轻地掀开卡尔顿蓝色的病人服，拉开了那条薄薄的、湿透了的裤子——

 

        『可是我可以舒缓你的问题，我已经从其他人类那里了解过了。』

 

        “什么……不！”卡尔顿忍不住尖叫了出来，他感觉到暴乱那微凉的液态触手探进了他的两个蜜穴里头，温热紧致的内壁被突然扩大，卡尔顿失神地看着上方的暴乱，他获得了人生中第一个性高潮。

 

        金发的Alpha现在的目光极具侵略性，他时刻地关注着卡尔顿，迷恋着卡尔顿那甜甜的味道、那纤细的身躯，还有那发情时潮红的脸颊、软软的喘息声。

 

        卡尔顿的目光落在克里斯身上，他敛起笑容。

 

        “实验进度很稳定。”

 

        克里斯根本就不在乎卡尔顿回应的内容，他微微伏下上半身，在卡尔顿的脖子和肩膀间闻了闻，然后露出迷恋的表情。

 

        “德瑞克博士，有人对你说过，你身上的味道很好闻吗？”

 

        卡尔顿退后，伸手推开克里斯，他厌恶这个Alpha的味道，可是脸上却没有表现出任何明显的情绪。

 

        “琼斯先生，我想继续整理实验数据。”卡尔顿话音刚落，其他特工就不动声色地上前把两人隔开，克里斯毕竟是负责人，他还是能分到轻重，可是他却故意在这么近的距离释放自己的信息素，满意地看到脸色潮红的卡尔顿一眼才转身离开。

 

        『他必须死。』暴乱的声音没有任何起伏，可是卡尔顿却清楚它很愤怒。

 

        「他会。」


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 暴乱为卡尔顿解决发情的需求，并且尝试建议卡尔顿以怀孕的方式抑止发情的困扰……  
> #OOC #ABO

        卡尔顿独居在远离市区的豪宅区，这里每栋别墅的间隔非常宽广，不必担心噪音和骚扰的问题。

 

      以往每天早上起来，卡尔顿都会记录他体内的信息素浓度，这样能够方便他计算发情期来临的日子、时间长度，还有随时调整抑制剂的用量，以减轻对身体的伤害。

 

        『你不应该再使用抑制剂，我可以解决你的发情期。』

 

        屏幕上的信息素浓度在这几天渐渐升高，卡尔顿即将踏入发情期，生活作息都很规律的他，只要不出什么意外，发情期一般都很稳定。

 

        “不必，我可以应付。”卡尔顿一边脱衣服，一边走进浴室，他习惯早上起床就淋浴。

 

        暴乱没有再继续这个话题，它选择用行动解决这件事。

 

        “唔——暴乱！你——”卡尔顿差点因为腿软而摔倒在浴室湿滑的地板上，暴乱稳住了他的身体。

 

        『你觉得舒服，你的阴道分泌了许多液体。』

 

        “别进来……啊——”卡尔顿整个人悬空，他被那些银灰色的液体轻松地托起，光裸的身体持续接受热水的沐浴，身下的两个蜜穴则因为暴乱的液态触手而不断分泌淫液。

 

        『卡尔顿，你可以叫出来，不需要忍耐。』

 

        一些触手正缓缓地探进卡尔顿的嘴巴里，还一直搅动着他的舌头。卡尔顿被强烈的快感逼出眼泪，泪珠正挂在卡尔顿的睫毛上。

 

        “哈……哈……”卡尔顿被刺激得提早进入发情期，他甚至可以感受到身下的蜜穴无法装下更多的液体，他分泌出来的带着浓烈信息素味道的体液正随着引力而滴落。

 

        『你的味道很好，卡尔顿。』暴乱接住了卡尔顿的体液，它一滴不剩地吸收了。卡尔顿有了这层认知，全身变得更加潮红燥热。他知道暴乱不会停下来，它是个很固执的外星领袖，卡尔顿最后放弃挣扎，竟是渐渐享受了起来。

 

    “啊……太……太深了……暴乱……顶到……”

 

    如果视角是从下而上的话，那么卡尔顿身下的两个蜜穴内部都清晰可见，暴乱的液态触手在里面扩张，一直用卡尔顿几乎无法承受的力度冲撞着内部，卡尔顿又一次颤抖着奔向高潮，蜜穴喷发出大量液体，那根小巧精致的阴茎也射出了淡薄的精液，暴乱全数吸收干净。

 

        『你的子宫温度很高，很适合孕育孩子。』暴乱的触手轻易地进入了那窄小温热的子宫，这里从未被造访，暴乱是第一位访客。

 

        “别！”

 

        暴乱能够感受到卡尔顿的惊恐和不安，它分出部分触手轻轻触碰他的脸。和温热的水流相比，暴乱的温度比较低，卡尔顿很快就能感受到那奇妙的触觉。

 

        『你不会受到伤害，我保证。』

 

        那些触手突破了子宫的大门，卡尔顿因为突如其来的疼痛而忍不住叫出声来。卡尔顿低头看着自己的小腹，他能感觉到暴乱填满了他的子宫，它在里面流动着，卡尔顿的小腹因此而鼓了起来。

 

        『我喜欢这个地方，卡尔顿。』

 

        卡尔顿根本就没有反抗的机会，他被对他而言过量的快感持续冲刷，他甚至渐渐爱上了暴乱那有点粗暴的冲撞。Omega的生殖腔完完全全地被暴乱填满了，卡尔顿甚至有种正在怀孕的错觉。

 

        『我可以让你怀孕，这样你就不必担心发情的困扰。』暴乱马上就感知到卡尔顿的想法，它自认为贴心地建议道。

 

        最后暴乱并没有让卡尔顿怀孕，卡尔顿并不愿意，暴乱也没有强迫他，它只是觉得有点遗憾。

 

        和外星生命体做爱——如果那算做爱的话，这种感觉卡尔顿并不讨厌，他甚至没有不适应感和羞耻感。在他看来，发泄性欲是遵从生物本能的行为，他以往注射抑制剂，也只是想把更多的时间花在科研上。

 

        “你们也可以繁衍？”

 

        『没错。』

 

        卡尔顿戴着手套，从巨大的冰箱里拿出刚刚空运过来的新鲜鹿肉，暴乱在其他地方游荡的时候也吃过不少动物，它觉得鹿肉最合他口味，当然只有人脑最美味。

 

        “你们会用什么方式繁衍？”基于专业范畴，卡尔顿对它们的繁衍方式十分感兴趣。

 

        暴乱现在很饥饿，可是它却耐心地等待卡尔顿处理食物，并且回答他的问题。

 

        『我们会进行自我分裂。』

 

        “那样会削弱你们的力量？”

 

卡尔顿很快就想到这一点了，暴乱继续说下去：『没错，所以我们会先吞噬其他族人再进行分裂。』

 

从卡尔顿的脑海里获知了他所有的疑问，暴乱依旧耐性地一一回应：『我们的星球有一种矿物也可以补充能量，不过必须由我们自己转化成有机体。』

 

卡尔顿索性不开口说话，他继续切割鹿肉，还有心思给鹿肉摆盘，一片又一片的红肉就像一朵绽放的玫瑰，看起来赏心悦目。

 

『我们可以交配，可是那样很费时而且麻烦，我们更喜欢用吞噬和分裂的方式繁衍。』

 

        『你的子宫更适合孕育我的后代，这不会对你的身体造成任何伤害。』

 

        卡尔顿还是拒绝了暴乱的建议，他把鹿肉放上餐桌，自己也坐在一旁开始用早餐。暴乱从他的肩膀上冒出来，也开始享用它的食物。

 

        他们谁都没再提起繁衍的问题。


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 埃迪和毒液怀疑生命基金会并没有停止运作，他们打算偷偷潜入查探证据，结果被卡尔顿和暴乱拦截。  
> #OOC #ABO  
> #暴乱给卡尔顿舌交  
> #毒埃

        『毒液在附近。』暴乱的声音突然在卡尔顿脑海里响起，卡尔顿不动声色地继续观察实验进展。

 

        「知道大概位置吗？」

 

        『东边的树林，还有那个人类。』

 

        “我先去休息，继续观察实验体，有任何变化马上传给我。”卡尔顿让暴乱调整他的信息素，让他进入半发情状态。

 

        卡尔顿浓厚的信息素还有潮红的脸颊让人充分知道他的状态——幸运的是，这里的Alpha特工还有科研人员都被要求定期注射抑制剂，所以卡尔顿的信息素并没有引发混乱。

 

        “德瑞克博士，你打了抑制剂了吗？”一位Omega女性科研人员担心地看着卡尔顿，天性敏感的Omega一直很担心卡尔顿，毕竟他们是这里唯二的Omega。

 

        “格兰特博士，我……我今天早上忘记打了……”

 

        『嗤，演技真好。』

 

        卡尔顿的脸极具欺骗性，他的五官很端正和精致，当他用那双褐色的眼睛看着你的时候，你就会情不自禁地屏住呼吸认真地听他说话，并且相信他说的每一句话。

 

        “你需要提早离开吗？”听到卡尔顿这么说，玛莎更加担忧了，她已经敏感地注意到一些Alpha的目光了。

 

        “我想我可以应付，我只是……需要休息一会儿。”

 

        卡尔顿很轻易就瞒过其他人，实验室里似乎还弥漫着一股淡淡的信息素，在场的特工马上就喷洒特制喷雾淡化那种诱人的味道。

 

        『你的生殖腔湿透了，卡尔顿。』

 

        「带我去找毒液。」卡尔顿并没有回应暴乱的揶揄，他打开休息室的窗户，户外的风吹了进来，他的身体也没那么燥热了。

 

        现在暂时是暴乱控制着他的身体，可是卡尔顿依旧保持清晰的感官。

 

        『到了。』

 

        暴乱能够感应到毒液的存在，同样地毒液也能够感受到它的存在。

 

        “暴乱果然还活着！”埃迪戒备地看着卡尔顿，他身上的毒液也在戒备状态，随时准备包裹埃迪全身。

 

        面对埃迪和毒液的戒备，卡尔顿脸色依旧从容，暴乱兴致缺缺地回到他体内。

 

        “你来这里做什么？”卡尔顿不想废话，他直接切入正题。

 

        “这个问题我应该向你提出——”埃迪挑了挑眉，可是并没有收回戒备的目光，十足像半年前采访卡尔顿的那位不畏强权、意志风发的著名Beta记者一样，“我怀疑生命基金会并没有合理地关闭。”

 

        “这不关你事，爱德华·布洛克——”卡尔顿嘴角勾起一抹淡淡的笑容，目光落在毒液身上，可是他的眼中却无半分笑意：“和你的小伙伴回去，如果你们还想活命的话。”

 

        “所以——你承认了这里还在做那些违德勾当？”埃迪的职业病又犯了，他开始抓卡尔顿话语中的漏洞。

 

        卡尔顿有点不耐烦，发情让他非常不舒服。

 

        “你大可以闯进去，然后向那些特工暴露你们的秘密，我可不介意拿你们当实验体。”

 

        “你和政府合作！？”

 

        卡尔顿不打算回答埃迪的问题，他只是淡淡地补了一句：“高音频、火焰，这些都是他们可以掌握的武器，你最好低调一点，我不想因为你这个蠢货暴露我和暴乱。”

 

        埃迪并不是冲动的笨蛋，他安抚了体内的毒液，毒液显然没办法像埃迪那样冷静下来。

 

        『闭嘴，蠢货。』暴乱的声音在树林中响起，它开口命令毒液安静。

 

        『暴乱！』

 

        虽然曾经算是“打赢”过暴乱一次，可是那种源于本能的臣服却没有消失。

 

        『用你那美味多汁的脑袋好好想一想，什么才是你们应该做的。』暴乱说完这句话就控制着卡尔顿离开了。

 

        生命基金会的建筑物依旧保持原样，卡尔顿清楚休息室并没有任何监控，所以他打算和暴乱在这里解决他的困扰。

 

        『你真的不打算考虑我的建议？』

 

        “不……”

 

        卡尔顿闭着双眼，享受着触手在体内的律动。暴乱很喜欢卡尔顿的体液，它索性伸出舌头舔掉两处蜜穴的液体。

 

        “啊！”卡尔顿忍不住尖叫了出来，他睁开眼睛，发现暴乱的那根长长的舌头正在深入他的生殖腔里，上面的倒刺不断刮过他敏感的阴蒂上，内壁也被刺激得不断分泌体液。

 

        『你很美味，卡尔顿。』

 

        “出——去——”卡尔顿可受不了暴乱舌头上的倒刺，再加上原本就在子宫内冲撞的触手，他又一次到达了高潮。

 

        休息室里头有卫浴设备，卡尔顿在里面洗了个澡才回去实验室，身上的信息素在暴乱的调整下稳定了许多。

 

        埃迪并没有继续调查，他决定要再看一看情况，他不想暴露毒液的存在。

 

        出乎意料的，毒液在回家的途中都非常安静，它没有大吵大闹。

 

        『埃迪。』

 

        「嗯？怎么了？」

 

        『那个人类刚刚在发情。』

 

        身为Beta的埃迪无法闻到Omega身上的信息素，所以他并不清楚卡尔顿的身体状况。

 

        「所以——」埃迪不明白毒液为什么要提起这件事。

 

        『他们也在做我和你做的事情。』

 

        “滋——吱——”

 

        埃迪猛然把摩托车停下，轮胎在公路上摩擦，发出刺耳的声音和难闻的橡胶味。

 

        “你说什么！？”


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 卡尔顿放假，暴乱叫他出去走一走，毫无社交圈而言的卡尔顿不知道应该去哪里去找谁，于是暴乱建议他去找毒液还有埃迪……  
> #OOC #ABO  
> #毒埃  
> #清水  
> #具有目的性地洗白卡尔顿

        在玛莎·格兰特的强烈建议下，卡尔顿被“放假”了。他在工作结束时被玛莎投以极度担忧的目光——

 

        “德瑞克博士，我已经向主管反映了你的情况，我认为你应该在发情期来临时放假，没有Alpha的安抚只靠抑制剂，还要面对高强度工作，这对你的身体损伤很大！”

 

        “……我能应付。”卡尔顿有点无措，他并不觉得这样的工作是“高强度”。

 

        “不！你不能！”玛莎的语气有点严厉，她比卡尔顿大十年，已经是两个孩子的母亲了，她似乎下意识地遗忘卡尔顿之前对实验体的冷漠态度，并且把最近琼斯特工对卡尔顿的举动看在眼里，这让已婚有孩子的母亲无法忍受。

 

        卡尔顿开着车离开生命基金会，他觉得有点茫然。

 

        『你可以出去走一走，卡尔顿。』

 

        “出去走一走？”正躺在书房躺椅上看书的卡尔顿摘下眼镜，他不解地问道。

 

        『人类都会在放假的时候出去走一走，不是吗？』

 

        “可是……我可以去哪里？”

 

        卡尔顿没有任何想法，年纪轻轻的他社交圈几乎一片空白，他把所有时间都投放在科研和发展生命基金会上，他最大的娱乐就是一边看书一边听古典音乐而已，他连最新上演的电影和流行曲都不了解。

 

        暴乱沉默了很久，久到卡尔顿以为暴乱只是随口说一说，于是他又戴上眼镜继续看书了。

 

        『去找毒液还有那个人类。』

 

        卡尔顿开着名车来到三藩市——一个相对贫穷混乱的地区。

 

        毫不意外，对于卡尔顿来说已经很低调的玛莎拉蒂，还有一身简约但完全掩饰不了“高级定制”这四个大字的服装——这一切对于这个区域的混混和流浪汉来说实在是耀眼无比。

 

        “你——你为什么会在这里？”埃迪两手提着装满零食的塑胶袋，一脸懵逼地看着站在他家门的那个自以为低调的金光闪闪的富豪。

 

        『我早跟你说过不要这么早回来了！』毒液在埃迪的脑海里抱怨着。

 

        卡尔顿有洁癖，他从来没有掩饰过——包括埃迪第一次采访他的时候，他拒绝握手，还有现在——他从进入这栋老旧建筑之后，进入埃迪的公寓之后，就一直皱着眉头审视着这里的每一个角落。

 

        “这里没东西招呼你，真是抱歉！”卡尔顿的表情让埃迪抽了抽嘴角，他可记得第一次采访卡尔顿的时候，这人拒绝和他握手！

 

        “好了，坐吧！”埃迪把沙发上的衣服搬到另一个沙发上，然后他直接往自己的衣服坐。

 

        卡尔顿凝视了沙发很久，似乎是鼓足了勇气才轻轻坐上去。

 

        『嗤嗤！怂包！』毒液从埃迪的肩膀上冒出来，一个缩小版的、黑漆漆的、圆头圆脑的毒液利牙还嚼着巧克力棒。

 

        暴乱从卡尔顿的身后冒出来，它冷冷地盯着毒液。

 

        『……』

 

        “……说吧，你过来想干什么？想来灭掉我们？”

 

        卡尔顿并不知道暴乱从他身后冒出来，他只是认真地看着埃迪然后说道：“我这几天放假。”

 

        “呃……是的？所以？”埃迪假装自己很认真地聆听。

 

        “暴乱叫我出来走一走，可是我不知道应该去哪里。”

 

        “不好意思，打断一下。”埃迪作出打断的手势：“你不知道去哪里关我什么事？”

 

        “可是暴乱让我过来找你们。”

 

        “你平常都坐在公园里多久？”

 

        半个小时后，卡尔顿和埃迪来到了附近的公园，两人各自占了长椅的一边，中间放着两杯星巴克咖啡。

 

        “……一个小时？两个小时，我没有记住。”埃迪随口扯了个时间，可是卡尔顿却认真记住了。

 

        “我之后也会在公园坐两个小时的。”

 

        埃迪看着卡尔顿，一脸欲言又止。

 

        “你——这种富豪在公园里呆坐两个小时，不妥。”

 

        “那我应该做什么？”卡尔顿双目清澈、诚恳地看着埃迪，这引起了埃迪的严重不适。

 

        “呜哇——！”

 

        两人同时转头看向不远处跌倒的金发小女孩，她趴在草地上哭泣，洋娃娃般漂亮的裙子都被草屑和泥巴弄脏了。

 

        埃迪正思考如何不被当做怪叔叔被报警处理还能够帮助那位小女孩，卡尔顿已经从长椅上起来走向那个小女孩了。

 

        “还疼吗？”卡尔顿温柔地扶起金发女孩，他并不介意草地到底有多少细菌，单膝跪在小女孩面前。

 

        “你爸爸妈妈在哪里？”

 

        “妈妈……妈妈在照顾弟弟……爸爸在……在工作！疼！”

 

        小女孩眼泪还没流干，她说话断断续续的，不过已经没有大哭的迹象了。

 

        “手吗？还有哪里疼？”卡尔顿从外套里掏出手帕，他牵起女孩的手，用手帕轻轻地擦干净上面的泥巴，掌心的确红了一点。

 

        “没有疼了……”女孩止住了哭泣，她乖巧地看着卡尔顿，突然破涕而笑：“大哥哥你好漂亮！”

 

        卡尔顿笑了笑，他摸了摸女孩的头发：“谢谢，你也很漂亮。你叫什么名字？我是卡尔顿。”

 

        “我是莉莉！”

 

        埃迪神色复杂地看着和卡尔顿聊得欢乐的小女孩，他突然觉得有点气，不都是人，凭什么他就会被当做变态大叔？

 

        『因为你不是Omega，他们两个都是Omega，信息素交流得很平和。』

 

        毒液从埃迪的肩膀上冒出一个迷你的小头，它伸出触手安慰着埃迪：『没事，埃迪，我没把你当变态。』

 

        呵呵，当然，因为你才是变态！


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 在埃迪的建议下，卡尔顿决定放假就去儿童福利机构帮忙。暴乱看到卡尔顿对孩子有无限的耐心和温柔，于是趁机继续推销它的建议……  
> #OOC #ABO  
> #毒埃  
> #清水  
> #具有目的性地洗白卡尔顿

        “德瑞克先生，我认为你可以在周末的时候去儿童福利机构帮助有需要的人！”埃迪十分“诚恳地”向卡尔顿提出这个报复性的建议。

 

        “儿童福利机构？”卡尔顿愣了愣，他低下头沉思。

 

      「暴乱，你觉得呢？」

 

      『你可以自己决定。』

 

      「让我自己决定？可是——」

 

      『我们有足够的耐心。』

 

      埃迪扯了扯嘴角，把最后一口冷掉的咖啡喝完。

 

      『埃迪，我饿了。』

 

「……你刚刚不是吃了一整包家庭装的巧克力棒吗？你应该知道我户口现在只剩下5.7美元吧？」

 

      『那我们今晚去吃坏人？』

 

就在埃迪和毒液在脑内争论解决饥饿的问题时，卡尔顿已经下定决心了——

 

      “布洛克先生，谢谢你的建议，我决定采取这个做法！”

 

      埃迪和毒液同时闭嘴——

 

      “啊？”

 

埃迪觉得现在要不是卡尔顿脑子坏了，就是他脑子坏了，毒液表示『埃迪的脑子没有坏掉，还很新鲜』。

 

        “哦……哦！没什么的，如果你要感谢我的话回报我物质上的需求就好了，鉴于我的失业潦倒是你一手造成的。”埃迪开玩笑地回应，他想再喝一口咖啡，却忘了刚刚他已经喝完了，很气人。

 

        “好，没问题。”

 

        『埃迪！我们去买巧克力吧！』毒液在埃迪去ATM领钱的时候兴奋地从他肩膀冒出来，然后被埃迪一手拍了回去。

 

        「这里还有其他人，你冷静点好——吗？」埃迪傻眼地看着户口上数不清的“0”。

 

        ……

 

        「毒液，我们去买巧克力吧。」

 

        卡尔顿很认真地对待埃迪的建议，他甚至为此拟定了计划书，并且在第二天就开始实施计划——

 

        首先，要买一台更加低调的车，这样会显得他更加有亲和力。卡尔顿买了一台银灰色的家庭车，驾驶手感不是很好，可是那种银灰色和暴乱很像，他很喜欢，买完后把车送去升级就好了。

 

        另外，他要购置一些更加低调平民的服饰，因为埃迪说他今天的那身服饰简直是黑夜中的萤火虫，让四周的混混和流浪汉都虎视眈眈。

 

        卡尔顿并不觉得要今天之内把所有东西集齐是一件过分的事，事实上现在已经准备好所有东西了。

 

        “暴乱——”卡尔顿迟疑地提出自己的疑问：“你会喜欢巧克力吗？毒液好像很喜欢，你也会喜欢吗？”

 

        『巧克力有我们需要的某些物质，但并不至关重要。』

 

        暴乱感受到卡尔顿突如其来的愧疚，这让它觉得非常有趣。

 

        “我……我很抱歉，我没有注意到，这是我的错……我会想办法弥补的！”

 

        『好。』

 

        为了要弥补对暴乱的愧疚，卡尔顿又很认真地拟定了计划书，他决定学习所有制作巧克力甜点的配方，这种事他不能假手于人，毕竟暴乱的食物一向是他亲自准备的，等准备好的食物送过来就不新鲜了，而且还很容易暴露他们的秘密——虽然只要直接给暴乱加餐就好，可是后续的处理工作比较麻烦，在某程度上他还处于政府的监控中，这种麻烦能免则免。

 

        毫无悬念，卡尔顿的确很受小朋友的欢迎。虽然他的名声不太好，这个非政府组织的儿童机构负责人也曾经犹豫过，可是卡尔顿出手很豪爽，几乎支撑起他们未来十年的支出。再加上卡尔顿应付小朋友的确很有一套，一些比较顽劣的孩子都很听他的话。现在卡尔顿每周六和日都会过来帮忙照顾和教导这些孩子——卡尔顿不仅仅在科学领域中有很大的成就，大家都无法否认他的确治愈了那些在癌症中随死挣扎的病人，也无法否认他对教育的支持。除了科学小讲堂之外，卡尔顿还可以兼任音乐兴趣班导师，鉴于他喜欢古典乐，还对古典乐器有比较深入的研究……总而言之，某非牟利儿童福利机构觉得自己这次赚大发了！

 

        “卡尔顿！卡尔顿！”

 

        卡尔顿的车子才刚停好，福利机构的小朋友们都跑出来迎接他了。卡尔顿并没有觉得吵杂或厌烦，他很有耐心地让小朋友们回去室内。

 

        “卡尔顿，你来了。”机构负责人是一位极富同情心、上了年纪的Beta女士，她对卡尔顿的态度从一开始的迟疑到现在十分信任和欢迎。

 

        “你的发情期过得还顺利吗？”

 

        卡尔顿点点头表示没问题，并没有回应更多，他不太习惯别人关心他。

 

        丽贝卡慈爱地看着卡尔顿，在这些日子相处下来，她清楚看到卡尔顿对待孩子真的很温柔，而孩子的心灵一向最敏感，如果卡尔顿能够这么受孩子欢迎，那么他的人品应该不会差得了哪里，之前的新闻报道……或许是有什么误解吧？

 

        丽贝卡曾经尝试问卡尔顿关于生命基金会的问题，可是卡尔顿每次都不愿意回答，丽贝卡就没再问过了，只是她每次看着卡尔顿的目光都会带着很明显的担忧……

 

        “爱丽丝今天很期待，她从昨天晚上起就兴奋地睡不着。”丽贝卡让人帮卡尔顿把车里的庆祝道具搬出来。

 

        “嗯，我做了个巧克力蛋糕。”卡尔顿把一个精致的盒子拿出来，丽贝卡打开看了看。

 

        “天啊！没想到你会这么擅长做甜点！这看起来很美味！”

 

        丽贝卡很热情，卡尔顿起初有点不适应，以往和他交流的人无一不是博士或助理，他们对卡尔顿都是以相对尊敬的态度——不过和丽贝卡相处了一段日子，他已经学会从容接受长辈的赞赏了。

 

        『你对人类幼崽很有耐心。』

 

        正在坐在爱丽丝身边陪她画画的卡尔顿因为暴乱的问题而愣了愣，随后分心回应：「他们是未来，很重要。」

 

        『你也可以孕育未来。』

 

        暴乱依旧坚持向卡尔顿推荐它的建议，卡尔顿几乎拒绝到麻木了。

 

        「不，我目前没有怀孕的计划。」

 

        『你到底在惧怕什么？』

 

        “卡尔顿？卡尔顿？你在想什么？”爱丽丝不解地抬头看着发呆的卡尔顿，纯真的目光饱含着担心。

 

        “没什么，画到哪里了？”卡尔顿温和一笑，他摸了摸爱丽丝的头发，把她的注意力带回画作上。

 

        卡尔顿没有回应暴乱，但暴乱并没有生气。

 

        『是因为那个女人？』

 

        『你称她为“母亲”。』

 

        最后，暴乱并没有获得卡尔顿的回应，就好像它从来没有问过卡尔顿这个问题一样。


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 卡尔顿的发情期即将结束，可是暴乱却依旧频密地替他解决发情期的困扰。卡尔顿不愿意纵欲，暴乱却说他是个“很无趣”的人，并且再也没有回应过卡尔顿……  
> #OOC #ABO  
> #清水  
> #具有目的性地洗白卡尔顿

        “啊……”

 

        清晨，阳光照射在采光极佳的豪宅里头，里面传来了让人脸红气喘的暧昧声音。

 

        “暴乱，别再、进去了——啊！”

 

        卡尔顿毫无防备地被操弄至高潮，按照计算，他的发情期应该踏入尾声了，可是暴乱却依旧频密地和他性交。卡尔顿并不是纵欲的人，他以往都很严谨地遵守枯燥的生活规律，可是暴乱似乎很喜欢打乱它。

 

        『你的身体并没有任何不适状况。』暴乱是指卡尔顿的身体并不抗拒性交，反而越来越接纳暴乱的侵犯。

 

        “这不是纵欲的理由。”卡尔顿洗完澡后脸色依然一片潮红，可是他一边穿衣服一边认真地回应。他现在并不抗拒和暴乱性交，可是频繁的性交占用了他大部分的时间，让他无法认真在家里工作或做其他事情。

 

        暴乱突然发出低沉的笑声，卡尔顿手上的动作停了下来。

 

        “暴乱？”

 

        『你很无趣，卡尔顿。』暴乱从卡尔顿的胸口冒出来，对视着卡尔顿说出这句话。

 

        “无……无趣？”卡尔顿迷茫地看着暴乱，他一时间无法理清暴乱的逻辑。

 

        暴乱又回到卡尔顿体内不作任何回应，它能够完全读到卡尔顿的想法，现在卡尔顿因为它的话而纠结——很有趣。

 

        卡尔顿被暴乱的话弄得有点慌，可是他怎么询问暴乱都无法得到回应。

 

        生命基金会的旁边有一个很大的温室花园，里面栽种着世界各地的奇珍异种，以前有学校申请课外考察活动时，卡尔顿必定会带学生来这里。他很喜欢这里，所以即使目前生命基金会处于“关闭”状态，这个温室花园还是受到了严谨的照顾，只是现在只有卡尔顿一个过来。

 

        这里没有人类城市的吵杂，可是这里除了植物之外还有许多鸟类和昆虫，所以不算宁静。温室花园内的生命体数量被计算得十分精准，这里呈现出一种完美的生态循环系统。卡尔顿在休息时间内很喜欢呆在这个地方，他会在鸟类清脆的叫声中思考。

 

        暴乱目前为止依旧没有任何动静，就好像已经悄然离开卡尔顿的身体一样，卡尔顿无法感应到它。

 

        卡尔顿不太喜欢这种感觉。

 

        当初他能够如此顺利地和暴乱融合，全因他是真心实意地把自己献给了暴乱。他愿意让暴乱拥有他的一切，因为他觉得暴乱可以给予他『人类的未来』。

 

        可是现在他无法感应到暴乱，他觉得很不安，也很不习惯。

 

        温室花园有一条橋樑连接两端，中间有一个平台供休憩用，卡尔顿就坐在那里的长椅上看着玻璃巨幕外的金门大桥，他看得出神，并没有留意玛莎正在靠近他。

 

        “德瑞克博士？你在这里。”

 

        卡尔顿回过神，他看到玛莎正站在他面前，刚刚他思考地太入迷，完全没有察觉到有人靠近。

 

        “格兰特博士。”卡尔站起来顿微微颔首，“实验有结果了吗？”

 

        “事实上还没有。”玛莎温和一笑，她把手里的其中一杯咖啡还有一片全麦面包拿给卡尔顿：“你似乎错过了午餐时间，这样不太好。”

 

        “……我不饿。”基于礼貌，卡尔顿还是接过了咖啡和面包。他的确不饿，而且他正在思考，所以他忘了用餐。之前暴乱会要求他用餐，卡尔顿即使不饿也会乖乖去用餐，因为他要让暴乱进食。

 

        Omega天生敏感，玛莎几乎是唯一一个察觉到卡尔顿今天心不在焉的科研人员。她对卡尔顿抱有好感，尤其是她曾经在家附近的儿童福利机构看到卡尔顿在那里帮忙。那时候卡尔顿的穿着很低调，玛莎几乎以为自己看错了，不过她绝对不会认错卡尔顿的信息素味道。出乎意料，在科研领域和商业领域上很强硬——几乎说得上是独裁的卡尔顿·德瑞克，对小孩子竟然很有耐性、很温柔，而且那些小孩子都开心地围着他转。玛莎是一位母亲，她马上就被这样截然不同的卡尔顿感动到了，自从她当了母亲之后就总是多愁善感。

 

        “您似乎陷入了一些困扰……如果我有任何冒犯，抱歉。”

 

        玛莎是一位很有亲和力的Omega，她有点像丽贝卡，丽贝卡也是位很关心卡尔顿的长者，或许起初会不适应，不过现在他并不会觉得不自在。

 

        “我很好——”卡尔顿停顿了一下，他看到玛莎担忧的目光，他不自觉地软化了下来，“你知道要怎样才能变得有趣一点吗？”

 

        玛莎也是一位Omega，卡尔顿觉得他应该可以从这里获得暴乱没有给他的答案。

 

        “有趣一点？”玛莎因为卡尔顿的问题而觉得迷惑，不过她好像想到些什么，她继续追问下去：“是有人对你说过这些事情？”

 

        “对。”卡尔顿斟酌了一下，他的回答还是有点犹豫。

 

        “介意再说详细一点吗？对方是个怎样的人？当时的情况又如何？”

 

        可能是因为玛莎的Omega信息素和他交流得很平和，所以他下意识就放下了戒备。之前卡尔顿每天在生命基金会里面对的人不是Alpha就是Beta之流，能够在科研领域里占一席之地的Omega少之又少，卡尔顿只能把自己装备得无比强硬，才能够在压制住那些人。玛莎是她领域里的权威，又是位Omega，所以卡尔顿会对她抱尊敬和平和的态度。

 

        因为一时间想不出应该如何形容暴乱，所以卡尔顿先说那时候的情况。他在脑海里呼唤暴乱，可是却会有获得任何回应，卡尔顿不清楚暴乱是不是在休息。不过即使被暴乱知道这次的对话也没关系，卡尔顿不介意把自己的一切都分享给暴乱。

 

        “早晨，性爱之后——”卡尔顿又补充道：“我的发情期快结束了，可是对方依旧频密地和我发生性行为，我不愿意纵欲，然后对方就说我很无趣——然后对方就没再回应我这个话题了。”

 

        对于卡尔顿的直白，玛莎觉得有点尴尬，不过她看得出卡尔顿很迷茫，这似乎一直困扰着他，而且如果一天不解决，他就会继续困扰下去。

 

        “对方是你的情人吗？”玛莎急忙解释：“这没什么的，有Alpha安抚总归是好事。”

 

        玛莎并不认同老一辈的传统思想，否则她也不会固执地走上科研之路，她只是担心卡尔顿的情况。

 

        “我们不是情人，我们是——”卡尔顿斟酌了一下，继续说道：“互惠关系，我们可以实现对方的需求，我们需要彼此。”

 

        “那为何你会在意对方的话？你因为对方觉得你无趣，所以你想变得有趣一点？”玛莎抓到了重点，她认真地看着卡尔顿并问道。

 

        “我想尽量满足对方，它——他是特别的。可是我不知道该怎么做……我的确很无趣。”卡尔顿有点失落，他知道自己是个怎样的人，他认为自己不需要朋友，也不需要讨好任何人，因为从来只有其他人服从他，他只需要发号施令。暴乱不是人类，它是特别的。

 

        “可是我也拒绝过他，我……我拒绝了他的建议。”

 

        “他说了些什么？”

 

        “他想让我怀孕。”

 

        玛莎皱了皱眉眉头，听完卡尔顿的形容，她顿时对那名Alpha的看法不太好，但她还是耐着性子继续问：“我可以问你——你为什么拒绝了他的建议？”

 

        “我……”卡尔顿张了张口，他好像有点哑口无言，他不知道该如何回应这个问题。

 

        “我觉得我无法负担起这个责任。”卡尔顿简单地回应了一句。

 

        谈到孕育生命，玛莎曾经生育过两个孩子，两个孩子只有两只手掌那么大，全身皮肤还红彤彤皱巴巴的模样仿佛还是昨天的回忆，现在他们都长大了。

 

        “我刚怀孕的时候也害怕自己无法负担起这个责任——这太重了。”玛莎笑了笑，“我的父母不支持我在科学领域发展，他们认为我应该找一个Alpha安安分分地结婚然后孕育孩子。我不想过这样的生活，也认为自己不会结婚不会生育孩子。可是我现在有了自己的家庭，有两个孩子，我很开心。”

 

        “不过——”玛莎认真地看向卡尔顿：“如果他不爱你的话，千万不要答应他这个要求。”

 

        “……嗯。”

 

        “而且——”玛莎的表情变得更加严肃：“凭什么你要讨好他！？你要学会保护自己！”

 

        “……好。”

 

        最后卡尔顿并没有获得任何可以变得有趣的方法，他只得到一张玛莎给他的“Omega保护协会”名片。

 

        因为卡尔顿想尽早知道实验结果，所以他在大部分人离开之后(这里还有部分特工留守)依旧守在这里。

 

        大楼的其他灯都熄灭了，卡尔顿除了必要的观察之外，其他时间都会坐在一旁看书。

 

        『为什么不回去休息？』

 

        卡尔顿打算拿咖啡的手不小心抖了抖，马克杯从桌子上高空坠落，眼看咖啡即将洒满一地、马克杯即将粉碎，暴乱接住了马克杯，然后完完整整地放回桌上。

 

        “暴乱？”卡尔顿稍稍抬起头，暴乱从他的身体里冒出半身，宽大的身影挡住了大部分灯光，卡尔顿身体的一半都陷入阴影中。

 

        卡尔顿能够感觉到暴乱那双狭长的眼睛正直直地盯着他，可是暴乱却没有说话。

 

        “实验结果快出来了，我要留下来看。”卡尔顿重新拿起咖啡打算喝一口，可是暴乱却强行拿走了马克杯。

 

        『我讨厌这种味道。』

 

        暴乱说它讨厌，卡尔顿很听话地没有再碰马克杯。

 

        “你饿了吗？”卡尔顿起来，他打算给暴乱弄点食物，为了以防万一，他也有在这里藏了储备的鹿肉。他在生命基金会也有一个隐秘的私人生活空间，以前他是个彻头和尾的工作狂，觉得回家休息是浪费时间，所以干脆在工作太晚的时候留在这里过夜，只是现在这里有特工留守，他就没有试过留在那里了。

 

        『我不饿。』事实上暴乱觉得有点饿，可是这还在能够忍受的范围。

 

        “可是我们可能要到早上才会回去。”卡尔顿耐着性子解释道。

 

        暴乱没再回应，卡尔顿也不想让暴乱觉得烦躁，只好坐回位置上继续看书，偶尔观察一下数据。意外的是，暴乱并没有回到卡尔顿的身体里，它还主动移到另一边不挡住灯光。

 

        时间已经很晚了，卡尔顿没有喝咖啡提神，开始有点倦意。他的睫毛很长，因为打了个哈欠的关系而沾上了一滴泪珠。

 

        『你的身体必须获得休息，卡尔顿。』暴乱抽起卡尔顿手中的书籍。

 

        “还不可以，结果快出来了……”卡尔顿忍着睡意，他努力瞪大双眼尝试把注意力放在那堆眼花缭乱的数据上。

 

        **『** **SLEEP.** **』** 暴乱按住了卡尔顿的肩膀，卡尔顿只能靠后半躺在椅子上。

 

        “可是——”

 

        『我可以帮你观察，有人靠近我会叫醒你。』

 

        暴乱和卡尔顿的确有点相似，他们都有点专制独裁。

 

        “好吧，谢谢。”卡尔顿的确很想睡觉，他几乎是一闭上双眼就迅速入睡了。

 

        暴乱的触手一直延伸到灯光按钮那边，它把灯全部关掉了，整个实验室只剩下幽蓝色的安全灯。

 

        银灰色的液态状有机体缓缓覆盖在卡尔顿身上，很好地保持卡尔顿的体温。


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 暴乱坚持不懈地推销自己的建议，而卡尔顿似乎即将被说服……  
> #OOC #ABO  
> #毒埃  
> #清水  
> #具有目的性地洗白卡尔顿

        关于“卡尔顿很无趣”的话题，暴乱再也没有提过，甚至是他和玛莎的交谈也没有提起。

 

        暴乱在性爱上很少说话，可是它很喜欢看着卡尔顿被操到失神的模样，它从未向卡尔顿提起。

 

        它喜欢卡尔顿在高潮的时候喊它的名字——这是什么特殊的音频？每一次听到卡尔顿哭着喊“暴乱”的时候，暴乱都会觉得属于自己的有机生命体在颤栗——可是这又不像是飞机经过时那种因为难受而颤抖的感觉。

 

        “暴乱，你会性高潮吗？”卡尔顿在事后清理时突然问道。

 

        卡尔顿正在淋浴，刚刚他经历了让他疲惫的性爱，现在他只想赶快洗澡然后休息。

 

        暴乱从卡尔顿的身体冒出来，热水迅速地滑过它的银灰色身体。

 

        『有——在交配的时候。』

 

        卡尔顿沉思了一会儿才继续问道：“所以你——”

 

        『不，我和你性交时并不算真正意义上的性高潮，我只是可以透过和你的联结感知你的感觉，但那不是我的感觉。』暴乱其实不太确定——那种全身颤栗的感觉算不算性高潮。

 

        谈起外星生命体的生理构造，很轻易就可以勾起卡尔顿身为科学家的好奇心。

 

        “如果你想在和我性交的时候获得自己性高潮呢？”

 

        『把卵产在你体内，你的子宫很适合孕育我的后代。』

 

        “那你有过后代吗？”卡尔顿自动忽略暴乱让他孕育后代的植入式提议。

 

        『有过，不过它已经被我吞噬了。』

 

        “它是怎样出现的？”卡尔顿关了水，他套上了浴袍离开浴室。

 

        『我吞噬了矿物还有同类然后分裂它。』暴乱读到卡尔顿的疑问，它继续耐心地回答：『交配很麻烦也很危险，稍有不慎就会被吞噬，我们几乎不会选择用交配的方式繁衍。』

 

        话题到此为止，卡尔顿把身上的浴袍脱下来，光裸着身体上床准备休息。

 

        『你还没擦干身体。』暴乱在卡尔顿身体触碰到床之前接住了他。

 

        暴乱甚至主动把毛巾递给卡尔顿，这让卡尔顿感到错愕，不过他没有多想，接过毛巾就开始擦干自己还湿漉漉的头发。

 

        “晚安。”卡尔顿和平常一样对暴乱说晚安，可是他从来不会得到回应——

 

        『晚安。』

 

        “！？”卡尔顿在错愕中入眠。

 

        暴乱觉得卡尔顿现在的想法很有趣。

 

        在卡尔顿的授意下，埃迪现在并不愁工作。说实在，埃迪真的很憋屈，当初他因为卡尔顿几乎失去了一切，现在这一切又因为卡尔顿而轻易地得手——权力和地位简直就是个让人又爱又恨的小婊子！

 

        好吧，埃迪最后还是推掉了所有工作邀请，他现在想潜心写作，原因除了因为憋屈之外，最主要还是不想让毒液暴露，如果他继续当记者，那么毒液暴露的风险就会变得更加大。虽然现在手头上的资金非常充裕，可是埃迪却没打算搬家，他依旧住在租金便宜而且隔音奇差的简陋公寓，这里的罪犯很多，如果毒液真的饿到不行的话，这里有源源不断的食物。如果搬到一些条件比较好的地区的话，他和毒液就只能更加遮遮掩掩了，毒液肯定会不高兴的。当然，留在这里的唯一不足是，对面的那个长发摇滚小子好像迷疯了毒液，他还想给毒液写歌！目前他是陈太太一样知道毒液存在的普通人，埃迪每次都要头痛地阻止毒液去吃掉对方，毕竟对方没有恶意。

 

        “为什么又是你？”埃迪再次提着两大袋零食，并且在家楼下看到那个讨人厌的科学狂人，他甚至还很碰巧地穿着和上次一样的驼色卫衣，而对方则穿得很低调，也终于开出一台他可以叫得出名字的大众车品牌——见鬼的缘分！

 

        “为什么你还住在这种地方？”

 

        面对卡尔顿毫不掩饰的嫌弃目光，埃迪觉得有点头痛。

 

        “是钱不够用吗？”天地可鉴，卡尔顿是真心实意地问出这句话的。

 

        啊——这种对话就好像他是个被包养的小白脸一样！

 

        『埃迪，什么是小白脸？』

 

        「……」

 

        “找我什么事？”埃迪有点自暴自弃，他从冰箱里拿出啤酒灌了一大口冷静冷静，而毒液则顺带在冰箱里拿出蛋糕吃。

 

        “如果毒液想在你体内产卵，让你替它孕育生命，你会答应吗？”

 

        “噗——”埃迪把还没来得及喝下去的啤酒全数吐了出来，他瞪大双眼看着挡在卡尔顿面前的暴乱，而正拿着蛋糕吃的毒液则吓到蛋糕掉在地上。

 

        暴乱没有说话，它冷冷地盯着一人一外星生命体，等有机体上的啤酒流干净后又默默地退回卡尔顿的身体里。

 

        眼看埃迪要把啤酒喷到自己身上，有严重洁癖的卡尔顿几乎是毛骨悚然，只是他没想到暴乱帮他挡掉。只是他还没来得及思考和询问，埃迪惨烈的喊声拉回了他的注意力。

 

        “你到底知不知道自己在说什么？我可是Beta男性！不是Omega！”

 

        卡尔顿很不赞同埃迪的话，他还认真地给无知的埃迪科普：“Beta的生育能力确实没有Omega的那么高，Beta男性更低于Beta女性，可是这并不意味着没有机会怀孕，只要给处于萎缩状态的子宫注入活力即可。”

 

        什么？  


        什么！？

 

        什么！！！？？？

 

        埃迪安静了下来，他还没有回应卡尔顿的话，而卡尔顿则很有礼貌地等待埃迪的回应，过程中没有发出任何声响。

 

        他正在思考他和毒液的关系，他甚至没有留意到毒液竟然没有吵吵闹闹，它现在异常地安静。

 

        他是个Beta没错，他在大约一年前还有一个同样是Beta的女朋友，他们那时候即将结婚。他也想象过，他会和安妮有一个共同的孩子，不过孩子是由安妮孕育，而不是他。自从他和毒液阻止了火箭升空之后从高空坠落，明明很惧怕火焰的毒液为了救他而包裹住他全身，自己承受火焰带来的致命危害。埃迪在那时候就知道，他的生命不能缺了毒液。之后的事情几乎是顺理成章，不可否认他享受毒液操他，尤其是操他那萎缩的子宫，他爱死了那种又痛又爽的感觉，仿佛下一秒就会怀孕——他也的确有想过自己会不会因此而怀孕，每次这么想，毒液就会操得更加用力，然后他就会高潮。

 

        『埃迪，我也可以让你怀孕，你愿意怀我的卵吗？』

 

        毒液闷闷的声音在埃迪脑海里响起，埃迪被吓到了。

 

        “我……我……”埃迪紧张得口吃，他甚至忘了在脑海里交流，直接开口说话：“我……我……”

 

        埃迪回答不了毒液的问题，毒液无法得到回应，它失望地退回埃迪的身体，再也没有说话了。

 

        见埃迪似乎无法回答问题，卡尔顿只好改变提问方向。

 

        “你的母亲抛弃了你，父亲沉迷赌博没有尽责照顾你——你对自己养育孩子还有信心吗？”

 

        “等等——你怎么都知道？”埃迪有种被侵犯隐私的感觉，他皱着眉头，不假思索地回应：“我当然有信心养育孩子，这跟他们有什么关系？”

 

        当初他打算和安妮结婚的时候，可是为养育孩子这个话题费尽心思，他都把孩子出生后的十年计划都写出来了，他怎么可能没有信心养孩子？

 

        “为什么？为什么你可以克服童年阴影？”卡尔顿的语气有点急切，他真的很想知道埃迪为什么还有信心养育孩子。

 

        埃迪被问得有点烦躁，他开门见山一口气地说道：“我是我，他们是他们！他们无法当称职的父母也是他们的问题，不是我的问题！只要孩子出生，我就会把最好的给孩子，我会给孩子一个健康快乐的坏境成长！我—绝—对—不—会—成—为—那—种—失—败—的—父—母！”

 

        埃迪有点被激怒了，他毫不留情地直接送客，而卡尔顿回到家后还是十分震惊。

 

        暴乱一直没有说话，一直到卡尔顿回到家坐在沙发上沉沉思了几个小时之后，他才从卡尔顿身体出来。

 

        『我们的孩子不会脆弱，你不需要担心地球的环境会对他们造成伤害。』暴乱知道卡尔顿一直在担心什么。

 

        “可是……”卡尔顿欲言又止，暴乱却出言打断了他。

 

        『为什么对自己没有信心？你明明可以做到，你比那个女人优秀不止百倍。』

 

        卡尔顿没有回应，他需要时间思考。

 

        “我需要想一想。”

 

        暴乱再也没有说话了，他安静地蛰伏在卡尔顿体内。


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 卡尔顿终于决定要为暴乱孕育卵，这场交配持续的时间超乎他的想象……  
> #OOC #ABO  
> #不解释请上车  
> #具有目的性地洗白卡尔顿

**“** **我还需要做些什么准备吗** **？** **”**

**『不需要** **——** **你只用享受就可以了。** **』**

 

        经过整整一个月的思考，卡尔顿终于决定为暴乱孕育后代。

 

        『交配的时间可能有点长——你需要准备大量营养剂。』

 

        正在切割鹿肉的卡尔顿手抖了抖：“好，我会准备的。大概……需要多长时间？”

 

        暴乱想了一下，它不太确定地回答道：『三天……或者五天？』

 

        “……”卡尔顿沉默很很久，等他把鹿肉摆好盘之后才说道：“我知道了，我会准备好的。”

 

        交配会在卡尔顿的发情期内进行，他们有大概一个星期的时间完成。

 

        清晨起床，卡尔顿会第一时间替自己测量信息素浓度，今天的信息素比昨天浓厚三倍，他已经开始踏入发情期了。

 

        卡尔顿很紧张，可是又有点期待——在三天、或者五天之后，他就会成功怀孕，这是他在以往二十五年来从未想过的事情。

 

        『你的心跳很快，卡尔顿。』

 

        银灰色的液态触手缓缓地在卡尔顿裸露的胸膛上攀爬，微凉的感觉在蜜色的皮肤上蔓延，经过那两颗圆润粉嫩的乳头时，它们会迅速凸起变硬。

 

        信息素浓度再度飙升，卡尔顿忍不住发出舒服的呻吟声，他下体的两个蜜穴开始淌水，他开始发情了。

 

        暴乱化出过于宽壮的上半身，卡尔顿被他抱进怀里——看起来就像是一个孩子抱着巨型的熊玩偶一样，看起来又像是“美女与野兽”的童话。

 

        卡尔顿有点惊讶，以往暴乱为他解决发情期的困扰时，只是偶尔冒出头，并且用舌头扫走他分泌出的体液，它从未用这种姿态和他性交。

 

        『张大腿，抱着我。』

 

        暴乱的肩膀很宽，身体有点滑腻，卡尔顿并不能很好地勾住它的肩膀，可是他并不需要担心会坠落，因为暴乱正稳稳地抱着他。

 

        发情让卡尔顿不自觉地收缩两个蜜穴，他的双腿勾住暴乱的身体，体温升高的他情不自禁地贴近温度偏低的暴乱。

 

        卡尔顿一直看着暴乱的脸，他并没有留意下身，有机体从暴乱身体缓缓地靠近卡尔顿，在触碰到那两处柔嫩的地方时并没有马上进入，而是在外面轻轻地摩擦，仿佛在安抚卡尔顿一样。

 

        “啊……”卡尔顿毫不掩饰地喊了出来，信息素无法控制地弥漫到室内的每一个角落。

 

        卡尔顿忍不住哭了，他用尽最后的力气抱紧暴乱。

 

        “进来……暴乱……进来……”

 

        “哈——”卡尔顿瞪大了双眼，下一秒迎接他的是狂风暴雨。

 

        卡尔顿失神地看着暴乱，在高潮的时候他忍不住想抓住些什么，他正好抓住了暴乱那根长长的、有倒刺的舌头，然而暴乱并没有生气，也没有收回去，它任由卡尔顿抓住自己的舌头。暴乱的舌头温度比自身体温高一点，触感很粗糙，但有一点温暖。卡尔顿好不容易回过神，他发现自己正紧紧地拽住了暴乱的舌头，他的手变得很滑腻，可是他并没有放手。卡尔顿看着那晃动的舌尖，情不自禁地张大嘴含住了它，不知道是不是错觉，他觉得暴乱的舌头抖动了一下。随后他就感觉到那根舌头正慢慢地舔着他的口腔，并且勾着他的舌头。卡尔顿再一次进入高潮，他感觉到暴乱的卵正填满自己的子宫。

 

        不多不少，交配整整进行了五天。

 

        卡尔顿在后期几乎已经失去了意识，他只能无力地承受着一波又一波的卵进入他的子宫内。他的子宫涨得像是怀孕数月一般大，里面的卵充满着活力，不断地冲撞着他的子宫，可是他已经没有感觉了。

 

        如果这时候有人偷偷闯入这栋隐秘的豪宅的话，那么就会看到有一个高大的暗影抱着一个纤细的人类不断地耸动腰间，还发出可怕的野兽般的喘声。而那个人类并没有发出任何声响，仿佛睡着了一样。

 

      把最后一波卵排入卡尔顿那炽热的子宫里后，暴乱把卡尔顿抱去浴室清理。卡尔顿的肚子胀得很大，仿佛随时都能生产一样。原本暴乱只需要把拥有自己基因的卵排入一个温暖的躯体内任由其生长即可，这样只需要很短的时间就能繁殖出下一代。可是暴乱往自己的卵里注入了卡尔顿的基因，这意味着卵并不会以外星生命体的形式出生，它们拥有了人类的基因，会以人类的形式透过吸取母体的营养缓慢成长。

 

        替卡尔顿注射了营养剂后，暴乱把卡尔顿轻轻放在床上，它一直看着卡尔顿的脸，卡尔顿陷入沉睡，可是却一直皱起眉头，似乎因为子宫内的卵运动太激烈而感到不适。暴乱的有机体紧贴着卡尔顿隆起的肚皮，它开始渗入卡尔顿的子宫，它要让自己的后代安分一点。

 

        卡尔顿感觉自己睡了很久，他醒来的时候全身并没有感到酸痛，或许是暴乱已经修复了他的身体，可是他依旧觉得有点疲惫，而且喉咙有点干，他需要补充水分。

 

        暴乱把水杯拿了过来，卡尔顿没多想便接过来喝，他把水杯放下，低头看着自己的肚子——很大，他有种即将要生产的错觉。

 

        『它们正在互相吞噬，你的子宫很快就会缩小。』

 

        『你需要食物。』

 

        卡尔顿正在发呆，他并没有听到暴乱的话，他正在感受着子宫内的律动。他的手轻轻地放在胀大的肚子上，感受着里面的生命。

 

        暴乱感受到卡尔顿的喜悦。

 

        子宫内的卵吞噬的速度很快，卡尔顿明白这是生命体弱肉强食的本能，他的肚子迅速地消退，现在已经变得十分平坦了。他肚皮上的妊娠纹被暴乱修复，皮肤恢复了光滑，仿佛刚才肚子胀大只是幻觉。

 

        “我很饿。”卡尔顿突然觉得非常饥饿，饥饿让他感到很暴躁，“我要吃东西。”

 

        暴乱没有说话，它直接把卡尔顿抱起来迅速来到厨房，打开冰箱拿出了冰冻了五天但依旧新鲜的沙拉、水果，还有一些腌肉——高科技是个好东西。卡尔顿一边吃着水果和沙拉，一边把腌肉放进烤箱里，他现在急需要吸收大量养分，他甚至能够感受到子宫里的生命正在抗议。

 

        吃了大概比平常多两倍的食物，饥饿的感觉才消失了，卡尔顿觉得自己可以吃更多，可是他停手了。

 

        “暴乱，你是不是也饿了？你等我一下。”卡尔顿正打算清空厨房的料理台时，暴乱已经主动帮忙把所有碗碟都扫到一边，卡尔顿只当它是饿了，所以速度更加快——“暴乱？”

 

        卡尔顿被暴乱抱了起来——

 

        『你需要休息。』

 

        “但是——”

 

        『我可以自己来。』暴乱把卡尔顿带回床上，卡尔顿只是一脸迷茫地盖上被子，可是他现在睡不着。

 

        “卵……卵会什么时候出生？”卡尔顿只好找话题和暴乱交流，虽然他并不指望暴乱会回应他。

 

        『和人类的怀孕周期相同。』

 

        “相同？这就是你们不喜欢交配的原因？”

 

        『卵有你的基因，所以会和人类相似。』

 

        卡尔顿震惊地瞪大了双眼，他的思考陷入了一段长时间的空白，然后渐渐地——他合上了眼睛，他睡过去了。


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 卡尔顿和埃迪的孕后生活……  
> #OOC #ABO  
> #清水  
> #毒埃

『 **怀孕** **4** **週**

        食物消耗速度增加2倍。

 

        易倦，易饿。                       

 

信息素转变。                        』

 

        卡尔顿每天都细心地记录身体的数据，他要忠实地记录有着外星生命体基因的胚胎和普通人类的胚胎有什么不一样。

 

        Omega在怀孕期间不会发情，腺体会暂时关闭对Alpha信息素的接收作用，以确保胚胎能够在安全的环境下成长。此外，在胚胎成长后的一个月，Omega的信息素会有所改变，会让其他人接收到其已经怀孕的信息素。

 

        卡尔顿在信息素转变的那一天来到生命基金会的实验室，大家都不约而同地停下手头的工作吃惊地看向卡尔顿。

 

        “德瑞克博士……你……你怀孕了？”玛莎是第一个反应过来的人，她又惊又喜地向卡尔顿走过来，然后瞪大眼打量着卡尔顿那平坦的小腹，她的眼神里同时还带着些责备。

 

        “怎么不提早说一声？要是你身体不适该怎么办？”玛莎很关心卡尔顿，所以她还有一点生气：“德瑞克博士，我认为你要恶补怀孕的知识。”

 

        “……我想我可以应付……”卡尔顿在玛莎的目光下自动噤声，他像个做错事的孩子一样低着头诚恳地接受责备。

 

        玛莎还记得不久前和卡尔顿的对话，她一直觉得卡尔顿是遇到了可耻骗徒Alpha了，明明卡尔顿之前拒绝怀孕，可是现在却……玛莎已经脑补了不少细节，这让她看卡尔顿的眼神更加心痛了。

 

        Omega怀孕并不是小事，这个群体的数量原本就比较少，社会上对Omega或许有偏见，可是却不太亏待他们。在得知卡尔顿怀孕的第一天起，即使是那些成天冷着脸的特工在见到卡尔顿时脸色都会缓和一点，有一些甚至会主动询问卡尔顿是否需要休息，如果他有任何不适，可以随时让他的私人医生过来。克里斯·琼斯特工可以说是唯一对卡尔顿不友善的Alpha，他自大又瞧不起Omega——有一次甚至恶言相对，辱骂卡尔顿是个淫荡的Omega，缺不了Alpha的阴茎。令人出乎意料，第一个上前教训他的是身为Omega的玛莎，那时候她就在附近，听到克里斯辱骂卡尔顿时就毫不犹豫地把手上的平板摔到对方脸上，趁克里斯还没回过神来一脚踹他的膝盖，在他倒地时用高跟鞋的鞋跟狠狠地踩他的脸。在克里斯想反击的时候，其他特工已经过来把他拖走，并且在格兰特博士严厉的责骂中承诺克里斯不会再出现在这里。

 

        『太便宜他了。』暴乱明显十分欣赏玛莎的作为，而卡尔顿还处于发愣的状态。

 

        “德瑞克博士！你受到惊吓了吗？抱歉——我竟然让你看到如此粗暴的事情……”玛莎紧张地询问卡尔顿是否有事，卡尔顿回过神后只是摇摇头，他下意识地抚上依旧平坦的小腹。他记得暴乱说过胚胎混合了它的基因，所以非常健康强壮，即使卡尔顿出了严重车祸也不会有事——不过暴乱绝对不会让这些意外发生。

 

『 **怀孕** **10** **週**

 

        出现呕吐症状，需要补充维他命B。

 

        易疲倦。

 

        乳房胀痛，尿频。

 

        胚胎发育健康。                                    』

 

        卡尔顿几乎一醒来就急忙跑去干吐，他脸色苍白地来到厨房，他颤抖着手拿起水杯喝水。

 

        『我可以帮你解决这些问题。』

 

        “不，不用，我要把这些都记录下来。”卡尔顿拒绝暴乱的提议，他打算拿出鹿肉进行切割，结果他一闻到血腥味又跑去吐了，刚喝下去的水都吐了出来。

 

      『卡尔顿——』

 

“我说不需要！”卡尔顿烦躁地打断暴乱的话，他吐得眼泪都出来了，暴乱并没有生气，之后也一直保持安静。

 

“我很抱歉……我的情绪波动有一点大。”理智告诉卡尔顿，情绪波动是正常的，可是他还是有点自责。

 

        『……我可以自己进食，你可以再休息一会儿。』

 

        卡尔顿给自己泡了一杯柠檬蜂蜜水，这让他感觉好了一点，对血腥味的反应也没那么大了，可是他却没有离厨房太近，暴乱则分出部分有机体去进食。

 

        卡尔顿并没有停止工作，周末也持续去福利机构帮忙，一直待在家里无所事事可不是他的习惯。

 

        卡尔顿即使怀孕了也持续进行锻炼，再加上之前暴乱就为他修复了身体，所以怀孕并没有让他感到太过不适，呕吐的症状也减缓了。只是食量倍增，可是他的身体除了小腹之外其他地方依旧比较纤细，体重倒是有增加，或许所有营养都被胚胎吸收了。

 

        “卡尔顿，我可以摸一下宝宝吗？”

 

        今天是周末，卡尔顿和平常一样过来福利机构帮忙，只不过丽贝卡不允许他做太多事情，所以他大部分时间都在进行比较静态的活动，比如看着小孩子画画之类的。

 

        卡尔顿看着爱丽丝，爱丽丝明显非常紧张，她从一开始就一直把目光落在卡尔顿的腹部上，表情带着掩饰不了的期待。

 

        “当然可以。”卡尔顿不会拒绝小孩子的要求，他甚至牵起爱丽丝的手让她触碰自己的腹部。

 

        “热热的……”爱丽丝小心翼翼地触碰卡尔顿的腹部，现在他已经怀孕25週，腹部略显规模，这对小孩子来说很神奇。

 

        “宝宝动了！”爱丽丝惊喜地大叫，可是她还记得丽贝卡叮嘱他们的话，她没有在卡尔顿身边跑跑跳跳的，以免发生什么意外。

 

        『它很开心。』

 

        大部分都保持沉默的暴乱突然开口说话，卡尔顿有点愣住了。

 

        「什么？」

 

        卡尔顿刚这么问道，胚胎又动了动，似乎再回应爱丽丝。

 

        『胚胎在和这个人类打招呼。』

 

        突然一股奇妙的感觉涌上心头，卡尔顿怔怔地看着隆起的肚子，他的掌心轻轻贴在上面，胚胎果然又突突地撞了一下。

 

        『它在和你沟通，它喜欢你。』

 

        很不可思议——怀孕的Omega情绪波动很大，就连一向很理智的卡尔顿也一样，他的眼眶红了。

 

        “卡尔顿，你为什么要哭？”爱丽丝很担心地看着卡尔顿，她还有点不知所措，以为是卡尔顿讨厌她碰宝宝了。

 

        “我没事，爱丽丝，这是正常反应，Omega怀孕的时候会无法控制情绪，这不关你事。”卡尔顿轻声安慰不安的爱丽丝，果然小孩子很快又露出了笑颜。

 

        「暴乱，你可以和胚胎沟通？」

 

        『可以，它是我的后代，我们有自己的交流方式。』

 

        自从卡尔顿知道胚胎已经拥有交流的能力之后，他就花多了时间和胚胎沟通，他们的交流桥梁就是暴乱。暴乱从卡尔顿身上感受到喜悦，它不讨厌这样的感觉，所以也不会拒绝卡尔顿这点小小的要求。

 

        埃迪已经忘了自己吐了多少次了，他现在恨不得24小时都抱着马桶过活！

 

        『埃迪……』毒液冒了出来，它在埃迪抱着马桶吐的时候轻轻地拍着他的背，可是被埃迪甩开了。

 

        “你给我闭嘴！我现在这个样子都是因为你！呕——”埃迪还没把话说完又开始吐了，他觉得自己的胃都要吐出来了，吐完之后他坐在马桶边喘气休息。

 

        毒液不敢再说话了，不过它没有回到埃迪的身体里，它定定地看着埃迪，利牙都不敢露出来了，整个丑萌丑萌的。

 

        “看什么看！”埃迪暴躁地把毒液拍回身体里。

 

        “气死了！我要出去转一圈！我要吃沙拉！我不想再吃肉了！”

 

        吐完之后埃迪就觉得饿了，可是他受不了肉的腥味，无论煮得多熟，他还是能尝到那股恶心的味道。他本来就是Beta男性，即使子宫被激活了，可是体质本来就比较难怀孕，一旦怀孕了也会比Beta女性或Omega辛苦很多。毒液也很饿，可是它不敢再要求些什么，最近有巧克力吃已经是最好的待遇了！

 

        “埃迪？”

 

        埃迪嘴里还嚼着生菜，他听到有人喊他就傻傻地抬起头，结果他看到安妮和丹，整个气氛变得尴尬起来，埃迪忍不住骂了一句脏话。

 

        埃迪觉得自己真是倒霉透顶！安妮虽然是个Beta，或许对信息素不敏感，可是她的现任男朋友可是个Alpha啊！而且他那大起来的肚子已经要挡不住了！结果埃迪怀孕的事情很成功地被两人知道了——

 

        “什么！？到底是谁？你的伴侣呢！？”

 

        埃迪被安妮咆哮的质问吓到了，他低着头不敢看安妮，天知道他有多尴尬！而埃迪这种鸵鸟的举动很成功地再度让安妮发狂，她几乎整个人都在颤抖，她以为埃迪被人始乱终弃，她气疯了！丹在一旁安抚她，安妮的情绪才平复了一点，她不想吓到埃迪和宝宝，所以只能忍着那口气问道：“孩子是谁的？你的伴侣跑哪里去了？对方是不是不肯负责任！？”

 

        埃迪也不知道该怎么回应，他就像个被严厉考官的问题问到不知所措的学生一样。

 

        『安……是我的……』

 

        毒液冒出来一个小头，它的声音闷闷的，可是却成功把气氛带到冰点。

 

        “什么！！！？？？”

 

        毒液再也没有以往的张狂，它现在连动都不敢动，只能任由安妮对它破口大骂，毕竟在火箭爆炸之后，安妮一直都以为毒液已经不在了。

 

        餐厅可不是个适合交谈的地方，于是他们来到了安妮的公寓，正好就在附近。

 

        “呵！”安妮冷冷地笑了一声，丹也只能对埃迪投出一个怜悯的目光，埃迪马上就读懂了——老兄，你自求多福啊！

 

        “多久了？”安妮是问埃迪怀孕多久了，然而抢着回答的却是毒液。

 

        『20週……』毒液回答完之后马上缩回埃迪肩膀上，它和埃迪的表情几乎同出一撤，看起来特别喜感。

 

        安妮的脸色缓和了一点，她终于不再用那种皮肉不笑的语气说话了。

 

        “已经做过产检了吗？”

 

        “没有……”埃迪小声地回答。

 

        安妮对此也没有太过生气，她知道埃迪的处境的确不太方便随随便便地去产检。

 

        “丹，你有办法吗？”安妮转头问自己的外科医生男朋友。

 

        “呃……我不是妇产科，不过我可以问一问其他朋友——”

 

        “不可以，太危险了！”埃迪马上打断：“最近……最近不太安全。”

 

        埃迪说得有点隐晦，可是他又怕安妮不懂，所以他又补充了一点：“政府和生命基金会有合作。”

 

        这个话题到此为止，大家的脸色有点凝重，如果是这样的话的确不能任意妄为。

 

        “其实……我有个办法……”埃迪弱弱地说道。

 

        三个人类一个外星生命体的会谈变成了四个人类两个外星生命体的会谈。

 

        “找我什么事？”卡尔顿看着眼前的几人，他了解埃迪的所有社交关系，所以他并没有浪费时间在自我介绍上。

 

        安妮和丹看到了肚子比埃迪还要大的卡尔顿，他们的神色变得更加复杂了。

 

        “可以去我的私人医院，那里都是我的人。”

 

        埃迪被扑面而来的土豪气息糊了一脸，他安静如鸡地点点头。

 

        安妮之所以会和埃迪分手，除了埃迪偷看她的电邮之外，里面还有卡尔顿的手笔，而且她也知道卡尔顿的阴谋，所以她依旧很警惕地盯着卡尔顿。

 

        “我怎么知道你不会把埃迪交给那些人？”

 

        卡尔顿没有说话，而暴乱则从他背后出来，丹和安妮被它盯得毛骨悚然。卡尔顿把掌心贴在腹部，感受着里面的跃动——

 

        “我和布洛克一样，所以我不会告密。”


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 卡尔顿和暴乱的宝宝出生了。  
> #OOC #ABO  
> #清水  
> #毒埃

      安妮很不放心埃迪，她决定要陪埃迪去卡尔顿的私人医院视察，当然她的未婚夫丹也顺便跟过来了。安妮从一踏入大门就不断碎碎念，看起来就像是埃迪的妈妈一样，埃迪虽然觉得很尴尬，可是又没那个胆量去阻止安妮这样做。毒液就更不用说了，它和埃迪一样是一个『Loser』，现在简直安静乖巧地像一团玩偶，饿了也不敢乱抱怨。

 

        “埃迪，你都听到了吗？”看到埃迪明显心不在焉，安妮就觉得好气，怎么现在好像怀孕的不是他一样！？

 

        “是的，妈妈。”埃迪下意识就脱口而出——然后他成功惹怒了安妮，而丹爱莫能助。

 

        卡尔顿让他的主诊医生还有护士陪同埃迪他们逛一逛这里，他自己则去了私人的休息室休息，顺便吃一点东西，和宝宝交流一下，他可没空和那些智商不在线的人交谈。

 

        “我自己能照顾好自己，为什么要住在这里？”埃迪不满地嘀咕，结果面对安妮的瞪视又安静如鸡。

 

        “你能照顾好你自己？哈！简直是天大的笑话！”安妮很不给面子地笑了出来：“要么我陪你回去收拾东西，要么你留在这里，我去你家替你收拾东西。”

 

        埃迪选择闭嘴。

 

        看到卡尔顿，安妮马上换上律师应有的精明态度，她要求拥有随意出入这里的权限，还有一系列的细则。她非常不放心埃迪一个人在这里，而毒液那个只喜欢吃人脑、炸薯球、巧克力的外星生命体就更加不靠谱了！她怎么才能放心！？

 

        卡尔顿因为临近生产，所以他也暂时住院，每天都坚持不懈地记录数据还有分析数据，完全不觉得无聊。相反，埃迪觉得自己快要发霉了，唯一的慰籍是他还可以用电脑和手机上网写写文章，过一过记者作家瘾。

 

        “唔……”卡尔顿因为疼痛而惊醒了，他有点困难地撑起身体，暴乱则分出部分触手扶着他。

 

        『是宫缩，还没到生产的时候，不用担心。』

 

        卡尔顿捂着肚子没有说话，这种隐隐的痛楚让他全身冒冷汗，不过疼痛会越变越弱，而且会逐渐消失。虽然如此，可是卡尔顿还是因为这样而睡好不好，他以前的作息都是一觉到天亮，如果晚上醒来的话就需要一段时间才能再次入睡。

 

        卡尔顿觉得不痛了，他才移动着已经很笨重的身体想下床。

 

        『你需要休息。』暴乱轻轻地挡住卡尔顿，不让他下床。

 

        “我睡不着了。”

 

        『那就躺着。』无论卡尔顿怎么说，暴乱都不允许他下床，卡尔顿只好半躺在床头上。

 

        “你知道什么时候可以生产吗？”

 

        『还有一周它就完全成长了。』

 

        似乎是察觉到母体没有休息好，子宫内的宝宝轻轻地撞了撞卡尔顿，并且随着卡尔顿的掌心移动。

 

        “它在说什么？”

 

        『它跟你道歉。』

 

        卡尔顿的表情一下子柔和起来，他没有说话，可是掌心却一直和宝宝互动，没多久他就累了，然后又睡了过去。

 

        埃迪听完卡尔顿的话之后震惊了很久都不能合上嘴巴——

 

        “你要自然分娩？”

 

        “没错，我要记录生产的数据。”这时候卡尔顿的表情要多淡定就有多淡定，仿佛完全不清楚自然分娩所带来的强烈痛楚一样。只要再过几天，卡尔顿的要生产了，现在宝宝已经开始滑入更加下方的盆骨位置，准备诞生在这个世界。

 

        埃迪没再说什么，他完全不理解卡尔顿那种对科学研究有狂热追求的态度。毒液知道埃迪其实很怕痛，所以强烈要求他剖腹，之后它会马上治愈埃迪。而混有外星生命体基因的宝宝——呃——毒液不敢对埃迪说，它们的种族的卵如果是产入其他生命体的话，卵成熟之后通常会直接破体而出，母体的生命也会随着卵的成熟而结束……所以其实无论用什么方式诞生，对卵都不会有什么影响。

 

        暴乱没有告诉过卡尔顿，它早就命令了自己的后代必须以最快的速度配合生产，所以卡尔顿生产时并没有经历太长时间的痛苦，那颗在他体内成长了十个月之久的卵就以人类的姿态顺利地出生了，很成功了隐瞒了它拥有外星生命体基因的事实。

 

        宝宝和卡尔顿还在留院，宝宝已经被送到卡尔顿的私人病房里头了，虽然那里看起来一点都不像是病房，反而像是什么度假别墅一样，外面不仅有花园还有泳池。

 

        “啧啧——不像，不像！”埃迪站在保温箱前仔细地观摩新生命，这小东西一点都不像是混合了外星基因的宝宝。埃迪伸出一根手指贴在保温箱上，结果宝宝突然睁大眼睛，全身都转变成银灰色，看起来极具攻击性。埃迪默默地把手收回去，他和毒液有同样的想法——这东西绝对是暴乱的后代！

 

        “你在做什么？”卡尔顿在不远处目睹了埃迪的一系列行为，他不用问都知道埃迪在想些什么。

 

        卡尔顿的身体在生产完的那一刻就被暴乱修复了，休息了大概一天左右就能够任意行动了，而却看起来完全就不像已经生产过了——除了乳房有明显的胀大，他需要亲自哺乳。

 

        宝宝突然动了动四肢，还发出了软软的喊声，它已经感应到母体在附近了，它想亲近母体。

 

        埃迪退到一旁，他知道卡尔顿对孩子一向很耐心很温柔，可是他没想到此刻照顾宝宝的卡尔顿竟然——竟然会那么有母性光芒。

 

        这一刻的埃迪只想说一句：你变了，你再也不是我认识的卡尔顿·德瑞克了！

 

        “我要哺乳，你不回避？”卡尔顿很不留情地把埃迪驱逐出自己的房间，埃迪这次倒是没说什么，他马上离开了。

 

        宝宝接触到母体后十分愉悦，它甚至变出外星形体，因为这样能够更加贴近母体。

 

        『变成人类。』暴乱突然冒出来开口说话，它冷冷地盯着在卡尔顿怀里软成一团的后代。

 

        宝宝马上变回人类婴儿，然后乖巧地看着卡尔顿一动也不动，只是双眼却饱含着浓厚的委屈。

 

        暴乱退回卡尔顿体内，它没再说话了。

 

        “你能听懂我的话吗？我们不能随便暴露，知道吗？”卡尔顿尝试对宝宝解释暴乱的意思。

 

        宝宝眨了眨眼表示明白，可是它还是非常非常委屈——暴乱明明是对他说：别想进卡尔顿的身体，那是属于它的容器！


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 宝宝出生后的各种委屈……  
> #产乳Play

卡尔顿在休产假的这段时间几乎把所有时间都放在宝宝身上，比如论是记录日常的身体数据，还有对着宝宝说话。卡尔顿为了成为优秀的母亲，他放了很多心血进去，他要比自己的母亲更加优秀，更加重视孩子的未来。

 

或许是本性驱使，暴乱并不喜欢自己的后代，它的种族天性就是如此。

 

“暴乱，宝宝在说什么？”

 

卡尔顿刚刚哺乳完，衣服敞开着，乳头还沾着湿润的乳汁，可是宝宝却抓着他的衣服不放手。

 

暴乱没有马上回应卡尔顿的问题，它冒出狰狞的脑袋近距离盯着自己的后代，用只有种族间特有的沟通方法冷冷地说道——

 

『放手，马上。』

 

宝宝马上松手了，他不满却又没法反抗的委屈表情表达得淋漓尽致。宝宝的眼睛和卡尔顿一模一样，都是褐色的、又大又圆，任谁被这样的一双眼看着都无法抵挡。

 

        『他想睡觉。』暴乱脸不红心不跳地给自己的后代安排去向，而宝宝再怎么不愿意也只能遵从领袖的命令，并且只能假装自己真的想睡觉了。

 

        “可是……你不是说过你们的种族如果不是受伤了的话……是不需要睡眠的？”卡尔顿说出了自己的疑问。

 

        『他有人类基因，需要休息。』

 

        “……哦。”

 

        “呀——呀！”

 

        听到宝宝在叫，正在分析数据的卡尔顿马上放下平板来到宝宝身边。

 

        “怎么了？是饿了吗？”

 

        宝宝一看到卡尔顿就笑了，可是没多久暴乱的声音又响起了。

 

        『他说喝完奶就要睡觉。』

 

        卡尔顿：“……是这样吗？”

 

        宝宝：“……”

 

        卡尔顿醒来，他看了看墙上的时钟，现在才凌晨三点左右，离他起床的时间还有几个小时。

 

        『你不舒服？』暴乱轻轻地扶着卡尔顿，让他好好地靠在床头上。

 

        卡尔顿皱着眉头，他把睡衣解开，两颗饱满的乳头正源源不断地冒着乳白的液体，乳房很热，而且胀痛。

 

        “我要吸走多余的母乳。”卡尔顿刚说完就想下床，可是暴乱阻止了他。

 

        『你会浪费睡眠时间，我可以帮你。』

 

        “你要做什么——”卡尔顿的声调突然变高，暴乱竟然用那布满倒刺的舌头舔他的乳头，可是他除了刺痛之外竟然还感觉到快感！

 

        暴乱自然能够探知到卡尔顿的所有感觉，它似乎觉得很有趣。

 

        『这样你会有快感？你的生殖腔正在分泌润滑液，为什么你哺乳的时候不会有这样的感觉？』暴乱继续舔舐流出来的乳汁，可是这样反而刺激得卡尔顿分泌出更多。

 

        “因为……因为……”卡尔顿喘着气，双手捧着暴乱化出的脑袋，看起来想把暴乱推开，可却又享受着这又痛又爽的刺激，迟迟没有推开。怀孕的时候禁欲太久了，现在算一算时间，按照他身体的恢复状态——暴乱在他生产过后马上就修复好他的身体，他的发情期恐怕很快就会重新开始。

 

        卡尔顿最后放弃推开暴乱，他用力地抱着它的脑袋。

 

        暴乱突然发出低沉的笑声，然后说道：『如你所愿，卡尔顿。』

 

        原本乳头就已经红肿疼痛了，结果被暴乱这么一舔，乳头就变得更加红肿了，乳汁流得更加汹涌，似乎连下面的两个蜜穴也配合着分泌液体。

 

        银灰色的触手轻轻地包裹着卡尔顿胀大的乳房，微凉的温度舒缓了一些疼痛，卡尔顿感受到那些生命体正在吮吸他的乳头，又痛又爽，他情不自禁地收缩着身下的两个蜜穴。暴乱其实可以选择直接刺入卡尔顿的乳房，从乳腺里头抽取乳汁，可是它更喜欢看到卡尔顿那潮红的脸还有因为高潮而皱起的眉头，所以它操控着身体用力地吮吸那泛着漂亮色泽的乳头。

 

        『你的乳汁味道很好。』

 

        共生体不知道什么时候探进了他的腿间，裤子被轻轻卸了下来，并没有被粗暴地撕开，现在卡尔顿无比期待地想要被侵犯那两个一直流水的蜜穴。因为长时间的禁欲，所以暴乱的触手只是轻轻触碰外面就已经足够让卡尔顿进入高潮了，流出来的液体一滴不漏地被暴乱扫掉。

 

        至于半夜都需要卡尔顿特地起来哺乳的宝宝，他今天晚上非常安静。

 

        那个父亲兼领袖发出了镇压的信息，警告他不准发出任何声响。

 

        第二天，卡尔顿晚了一点才起来，他这才想起昨晚没有哺乳，他马上抱起宝宝给他喂食，结果宝宝没喝多久就没有任何乳汁了。

 

        “呜……”

 

        饿了一个晚上的宝宝委屈得想哭，可是他看到卡尔顿肩膀上那狰狞的脑袋，他又瞬间安静了。

 

        委屈只能放在心里，不能表现出来。

 

        或许今后他还得经历更多这样的事情，得提前习惯一下。


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 宝宝长大要念小学了，暴乱到底是去是留？  
> #OOC #ABO  
> #清水  
> #完结(?)

 

        我是里兹·德瑞克(Riz Drake)，今年六岁，今天我即将入读小学一年级。

 

        然而，这一切都并非出于我的个人意愿。

 

        因为我有一个独裁专制的、在力量上完全碾压我的外星领袖父亲。

 

        『他需要上学，适应人类的社会。』

 

        “可是……”卡尔顿看着自己的儿子，里兹看起来快哭了，明显在说“不要把我送去学校”！

 

其实——卡尔顿在里兹出生之后，他并没有停止去福利机构帮忙，他会带上还是宝宝的里兹过去，所以里兹并不是从未接触过人类社会。

 

可是——

 

        暴乱狭长的眼半眯着，在卡尔顿没有注意到的时候盯着自己的后代。

 

        里兹瞬间毛骨悚然，拼命点头说他要上学！他能够成功存活到六岁是多么地不容易呀！突然好想哭！

 

        “里兹，记得我说的话吗？”卡尔顿半蹲下来轻轻地摸了摸自己孩子的头发，老实说他是有点不舍得的，这六年来都是他亲自照顾着里兹，从未假手于人——毕竟他的孩子有外星生命体的形态，这是一个秘密。

 

        “我都记得，爸爸。”

 

        卡尔顿看着里兹没有说话，他张开双臂，里兹马上就扑了进来。

 

        “我爱你，里兹。”

 

        “我也爱你，爸爸。”里兹马上从卡尔顿怀里出来，因为暴乱不喜欢他触碰爸爸QAQ！

 

        告别了卡尔顿，里兹又挂上那副冷冷的表情，并且隐晦地观察着在自己面前走来走去的“食物”。

 

        有点饿。

 

        里兹拿出卡尔顿放进他书包里的手作巧克力饼干，正准备吃的时候，『Loser』家的崽子也出现了。

 

“里——兹——！”

 

汤姆在告别爸爸和父亲之后就蹦蹦跳跳地跑进这个充满“食物”的陌生地方，然后循着气息找到了独自站在一处的里兹。

 

汤姆和里兹在其他人眼中都是特别可爱的孩子，汤姆的头发是褐色的，因为一路跑跑跳跳，所以头发被风吹乱了一点。他今天穿的是安妮给他买的童装，上面的图案是他最喜欢的巧克力，就连他书包上的一个小挂饰也是仿真巧克力蛋糕。至于里兹，他有一双和他爸爸一样大的褐色眼睛，睫毛长到总是被姐姐阿姨们妒忌，眉毛也很浓密，黑色的头发有一点卷卷的，五官很精致对称，怎么看怎么可爱。他身上穿的每一个配件都是卡尔顿帮他精挑细选的，穿上去随时可以跑去当童装模特。

 

“嗨，汤姆。”里兹不咸不淡地回应，要不是汤姆和他一样有外星基因，他还真不想和对方说话。

 

“是卡尔顿叔叔的巧克力饼干吗！？”汤姆双眼马上发出名为“渴望”的信号灯，里兹面无表情地把手里的饼干往他嘴里塞——成功地让汤姆安静了一段时间，很好。

 

很巧合地，汤姆和里兹被分到同一班了，而且座位是自由分配的，所以两人坐在了一起。汤姆在班主任说话的时候悄悄和里兹聊天，虽然是他本人单方面的聊天。

 

“里兹，里兹！这个周末我爸爸会出差，我要去安妮阿姨那边住，你会过来找我吗？”

 

“不去。”里兹残忍地拒绝了汤姆的期待，可是汤姆却好像完全没察觉到一样，他继续不依不饶地找话聊，一直到班主任忍无可忍地让汤姆闭嘴。

 

在老师唠叨了一番之后，终于到了自我介绍的时间了，里兹一介绍自己的爱好，全场同学还有老师都安静了下来。

 

“我是里兹·德瑞克，我和爸爸一样喜欢生物医学学和微生物学。”

 

里兹说完这句话就回到自己的位置上继续看书了，一副不问世事的样子。

 

老师露出了僵硬的笑容，而在场的同学都一脸迷茫，没有一个人听得懂里兹的话，除了汤姆用力地鼓掌之外，老师只好请下一位同学上来继续自我介绍。

 

在放学的时候，里兹快步地来到校园门口，一整天板着脸的他马上对卡尔顿露出笑颜。

 

“爸爸！”

 

“卡尔顿叔叔！”汤姆也跑过来乖巧地问好——为了他日后的巧克力甜点！

 

卡尔顿也摸了摸里兹和汤姆的头，问了问他们今天的状况。自从两人的孩子出生之后，原本水火不容的关系似乎缓和了不少，卡尔顿甚至会主动和埃迪交流育儿心得。卡尔顿对孩子一向温柔有耐心，即使汤姆是埃迪的孩子，他还会顺便做一些巧克力甜点给汤姆，所以汤姆非常非常喜欢卡尔顿(谁让他的爸爸和父亲都不会做甜点)，汤姆还经常吵着要去找里兹玩，其实他是想吃更多的巧克力。

 

三人在校园门口逗留了一会儿，终于有人过来接汤姆了。

 

“汤姆！”安妮从车上下来，看到卡尔顿的时候表情有一点僵硬，不过很快就调整过来了，她笑着摸了摸汤姆的小脑袋，“你爸爸突然被叫去工作了，今天你就过来阿姨这里吃晚餐吧！”

 

汤姆乖巧地点点头，他机灵地转了转眼珠，然后问道：“安妮阿姨，我会有巧克力吃吗？”

 

安妮笑着回答有，她牵起汤姆的手，跟卡尔顿打了声招呼就开车走了。

 

里兹也被卡尔顿牵起手离开，他一边走一边乖巧地问卡尔顿：“爸爸，我也可以吃巧克力蛋糕吗？”

 

“当然可以，里兹。”

 

卡尔顿并没有离开研究项目，在数次的火箭计划后，他们又找到了一颗宜居星球，环境和地球相似，就是远了一点，这并不是问题，因为一年前就已经有人开始进行跨空间的实验，而且似乎已经有了成果——『人类的未来』似乎从另一个方向继续发展。

 

暴乱已经很少提回去母星的事情了，卡尔顿也没有刻意和暴乱讨论这件事。

 

那些特工似乎有意把卡尔顿从研究团队里剥除，他们不想再让卡尔顿参与这件事了。卡尔顿清楚他们的做法，所以他准备自己离开，而生命基金会重启的事他已经找人着手办起来了。

 

这次卡尔顿不会再当执行长，他得花更多的时间在里兹身上，他打算只挑那些他觉得有价值的项目，然后他又在人类疾病、环境保护这些方面做出了不少贡献。

 

可是卡尔顿有点怕，暴乱能够读到他的所有思想，可是他不行，他依旧摸不清暴乱的想法。

 

终于有一天晚上，卡尔顿睡不着，他忍不住问了一句：“暴乱，如果我已经没办法对你提供帮助了，你……你会离开我吗？”

 

好不容易问出这个问题，卡尔顿觉得自己心跳越来越快，他甚至觉得有点呼吸困难。

 

暴乱没有回应，卡尔顿胡思乱想到天亮，他睡不着，他怕睡过去醒来后暴乱就不在了，或许里兹也会被它带走。

 

胸口突然有点闷，卡尔顿侧躺着，他把脸埋在枕头里，他的肩膀在轻微地颤抖。

 

卡尔顿没有看到暴乱从他的背部冒出来，那张就算面无表情也十分狰狞的脸一直面对着卡尔顿。

 

暴乱一直保持安静，卡尔顿也没注意到它。

 

银灰色的触手离卡尔顿的脸只剩下几厘米的时候停了下来，最后还是轻轻触碰卡尔顿。感受到微凉的触感，卡尔杜以为是错觉，他抱着希望地转过头。窗外的天空似乎冒出了一点点的鱼肚白，房间不再黑不见五指，卡尔顿能看清楚暴乱的脸。

 

似乎像人类般叹了口气，暴乱学着那些人类一样，它收起獠牙在宿主额头上落下一个吻。

 

“睡吧，我不走，也不会带着那崽子走。”

 

说完之后，暴乱又没入了卡尔顿的胸口，卡尔顿能够清楚地感觉到暴乱就待在他的身体里面，胸腔马上弥漫着一股满足的感觉。

 

里兹今天要上学，可是卡尔顿却迟迟没有从房间里出来，然后他接收到父亲的信息——他淡定地从冰箱里拿出鹿肉吃，等到差不多要上学的时候自己打电话给学校请假，之后果断地回去房间安静地呆着。

 

不知道爸爸什么时候才能醒来，他想吃巧克力派。


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 小学停课，工作最不忙碌的卡尔顿帮忙照顾孩子……  
> #OOC #ABO  
> #二胎征兆？

卡尔顿获邀成为客座教授，现在里兹已经上学了，他有很宽裕的时间可以做其他事情。

 

在旧金山加州大学的学生眼中，卡尔顿·德瑞克是不少人会崇拜的偶像。他今年才三十岁出头，比在座的学生大不了多少，可是他已经在生命科学的领域获得了同龄人无法看齐的成就了，他还是个Omega！

 

上过德瑞克教授的课，你会情不自禁地屏住呼吸认真听他说话，他说的『未来』是那么地让人向往，而且已经开始发展起来了。他有点小幽默，学生绝对不会觉得无聊。他还很漂亮——他的五官很对称，笑起来特别温柔，那双眼睛——噢！让他看起来就像森林里面美丽的鹿一样！

 

“今天就讲到这里，如果大家有什么问题可以去我的研究室找我，又或者发电邮问我。”

 

卡尔顿正要收拾东西离开的时候，几个学生马上过来找他了，他们对刚刚卡尔顿讲的内容很有兴趣而且有一些问题，当然不排除有部分学生是为了和这位『校园最美』教授进行近距离接触。

 

“德瑞克教授——”

 

卡尔顿彬彬有礼地向几位学生点了点头，还不着痕迹地远离了他们：“抱歉，我赶时间，有什么问题可以明天来研究室找我。”

 

看着卡尔顿扬长而去的背影，教室里不约而同地响起了叹气的声音。

 

卡尔顿看了看时间，还有半个小时里兹就会放学，他现在正要开车去接自己的孩子。

 

“爸爸！”

 

“卡尔顿叔叔！”

 

里兹和汤姆很顺利地升上三年级，卡尔顿知道里兹和汤姆在学校里整天都黏在一起，所以放学的时候看到他们两个的身影卡尔顿并不觉得意外。可是他们身后还站着一位穿着黄色碎花裙的金发小女孩，她似乎对卡尔顿很好奇，一直盯着他看。

 

“你好，你叫什么名字？”卡尔顿对着小女孩放轻了声音，可是小女孩似乎不怕生。

 

小女孩仰起脸对卡尔顿露出一个甜甜的笑容：“我是英格丽·路易斯(Ingrid Lewis)，一年级。”

 

汤姆也开口补充：“这是安妮阿姨和丹叔叔的女儿，她也在这里上学。”

 

卡尔顿对孩子一向温柔，尤其是对女孩子，他还在外套里摸出一颗糖果送给英格丽，所以他很快就深得英格丽的喜欢。

 

因为埃迪和安妮还没到，所以卡尔顿也在这里陪两个孩子聊天，过了一会儿他看到了安妮已经开车过来了，他向她点头示意就离开了，反正安妮肯定会等到埃迪过来接汤姆才会回去的。

 

回到家，里兹自动地回到自己的房间安静地做作业或者看书，因为自己的父亲似乎不太乐意见到他……为了保障自己的生命，他只能安静如鸡。

 

卡尔顿回家后清点了一下食物的存量，也差不多时候要再订一些回来了。为了满足暴乱和里兹的食欲，卡尔顿每天除了要处理鹿肉之外，还要做各式各样的巧克力甜点，埃迪知道了这件事之后还戏称卡尔顿堪比专业糕点师。

 

就在卡尔顿专心地挤着奶油的时候，暴乱突然开口：『你还想要一个女儿？』

 

卡尔顿的手抖了抖，奶油不小心挤多了。

 

“你说什么？”

 

『那个人类女孩，金发的，你喜欢她。』

 

卡尔顿并没有反驳，他的确有这个念头，而暴乱非常清楚卡尔顿的任何想法。

 

『我们可以再孕育一个孩子，一个女孩，只要你想。』

 

卡尔顿今天也一下课就去接里兹放学，然后他接到了学校的通告，最近学校里头有不少孩子得了手足口病，学校宣布停课一个星期，并且让家长注意让孩子远离任何病源。不知道严重性的孩子们都欢呼着有额外的假期，可是这却让家长们十分头疼，许多父母双方都要工作，根本腾不出时间整天照顾孩子。

 

埃迪、安妮还有丹就是没办法抽空照顾孩子的职业家长，埃迪接了个外地采访，现在人根本就不在旧金山，安妮的律师事务所最近接了个大案子，每天都很晚才回家，丹就不用说了，现在是流感高峰期，医院忙得不行，就连他也要调去帮忙看急症，也没办法请假照顾孩子。

 

卡尔顿接到了埃迪的电话，埃迪的语气很无奈，他现在根本回不来，只能拜托卡尔顿帮忙看一看汤姆了。至于英格丽，卡尔顿也表示愿意帮忙照顾一下，反正在几位家长中，目前只有他是最空闲的，就算是在大学授课，也可以让他们待在研究室，会有人帮忙看着他们的。

 

到了早上，卡尔顿就开车载着里兹去接另外两个孩子，因为埃迪频密出差的关系，所以汤姆在安妮和丹那边已经有自己的房间了。

 

“卡尔顿叔叔！”

 

为了照顾另外两个孩子，卡尔顿甚至多订购了两个安全椅，还开了一辆足够宽敞的车过来。汤姆和英格丽都各自背了一个包包，在汤姆的洗脑下，英格丽已经把『卡尔顿叔叔』当做是移动的甜点仓库，所以她非常期待和卡尔顿待在一起。安妮和丹在卡尔顿接了孩子之后就匆匆去上班，卡尔顿直接把他们带回学校。

 

这周天气突然转冷，汤姆和英格丽都各自戴了一条围巾，都是米白色的，材质很柔软，很适合孩子，看来是安妮选的，埃迪可没那个细心和耐心挑这些东西。

 

“我开了暖气，你们先把外套脱了吧。”

 

里兹和汤姆是不怕冷的，可是英格丽却是纯正的人类，所以卡尔顿会多照顾她一点，他还在途中停了下来，给三个孩子买了热可可。在停车的时候，卡尔顿让他们穿好衣服戴好围巾才开门让他们下车。

 

回到大学，离上课时间还有半个小时，所以卡尔顿先把三个孩子带到研究室。因为下了点小雨的关系，所以卡尔顿贴心地牵着英格丽的手，以免她滑倒，至于另外另个孩子，可别小看他们强悍的外星基因。

 

卡尔顿本来就是名人，在路上随便走一圈都能收到不少问候，可想而知他的身影有多瞩目。而现在，他牵着一个金发小女孩在校园里走路，身边还跟着两个可爱的小男孩。有不少人因为这个场景而不雅地张大嘴巴，然后才后知后觉地想起要拍照，可是卡尔顿已经和三个孩子已经走远了，大家只能拍到他们的背影。

 

卡尔顿把研究室里的暖气开了，然后把点心拿出来加热，再分给三个孩子吃。

 

英格丽和汤姆都没有来过这里，两人很好奇地四处张望。

 

校方给予卡尔顿的待遇非常好，再加上卡尔顿原本有对大学捐献，所以他理所当然地获得了一间风景比较好的研究室。这里面积不小，有好几排书架，除了用来工作的书桌之外，这里还有一个雅致的休息区，那里铺上了柔软的地毯，还放了一个躺椅，另一边还有一个简约的小厨房，厨具一应俱全，这些都是卡尔顿自己添上去的，他在工作环境和生活品质上从不亏待自己。

 

“我等一下要上课，十二点才会回来，你们在这里乖乖等我，知道吗？有事就按这个铃，会有职员过来找你们。”

 

卡尔顿拿起手提电脑和教材，他得提前到达教室准备一下。

 

里兹匆忙地把点心吞下口，他站起来跟着卡尔顿，乖巧地问道：“爸爸，我可以跟你一起去上课吗？”

 

还没等卡尔顿回答，汤姆已经急忙地举手附和，英格丽也兴奋地跟着举手。

 

“卡尔顿叔叔，我也要去上课！我们不会捣乱的！”

 

面对着三个孩子期待的目光，卡尔顿根本就无法抵挡，他只能无奈地带上他们。

 

教室里已经坐了不少学生，这些提早到的学生一些还在吃早餐，一些在聊天，还有一部分正在看上一节课的笔记，可是这些学生都在卡尔顿还有三个孩子进来的时候安静了下来。

 

里兹、汤姆和英格丽自己找了位置，是靠近讲台的那排座椅。坐在附近的学生虽然被吓呆了，可是还是主动把相连的位置让出来，然后在坐在不远处继续惊呆。

 

“谢谢你。”三个孩子齐声礼貌地说了句谢谢，而那个戴着眼镜穿着衬衫的男生则呆呆地回了一句“不客气”。

 

在即将上课的时候，学生们陆陆续续地进来了，从前门进来的那些第一眼就看到了三个坐在教室前排的可爱孩子，其中一个看起来好像还是德瑞克教授的孩子。

 

等学生们都坐好位置之后，大家才回过神和旁边的同学低声交流，他们都期待着德瑞克博士会给大家介绍着三位可爱的孩子，结果卡尔顿却完全没有这个意思，他又继续说上节课没有讲完的东西。

 

“有谁知道最近关于细菌蛋白质的研究？”

 

“唰——”

 

所有人的注意力都放在前排，那个疑似是德瑞克教授的孩子举手了。

 

看到里兹举手，还有他那认真严肃的表情，卡尔顿不禁笑了笑，他还是对自己的孩子给予尊重。

 

“德瑞克先生，你知道吗？”

 

噢！德瑞克！就知道是德瑞克教授的孩子！

 

知道这个消息的学生们都很兴奋，他们都迫不及待地想把这个消息告诉其他人了！

 

**“研究人员发现，** **DnaK** **是一种细菌支原体的蛋白质，可以干扰支原体感染细胞对** **DNA** **损伤的反应和修复能力，** **DNA** **损伤是已知的癌症起源。”** **[1]**

 

“感谢你的回应，我今天要讲的主题的确和这个研究有关……”

 

大家都处于兴奋状态，可是课堂继续着，卡尔顿又向学生提出几个问题，可是都被前排的那个孩子抢答了！大家的表情从一开始的震惊变得淡定，他们一致确定这个孩子肯定是德瑞克教授亲生的！小小年纪就那么高智商是来打击谁？现在的小学生都那么厉害吗！？

 

课堂途中没有休息时间，卡尔顿一气呵成地把内容讲完。一直到了下课时间，一些按捺不住的女学生一个两个拿着手中的零食靠近三个孩子，然后成功地获得孩子甜甜的笑容——虽然德瑞克教授的孩子没有笑，可是他真的很可爱！他们简直犯规！

 

汤姆和英格丽或许是最开心的两位了，他们笑眯眯地收下所有零食，然后甜甜地说“谢谢姐姐”，成功地获得更多的零食。

 

卡尔顿收拾好东西，里兹就乖乖地跟上了，汤姆和英格丽也拿起自己的外套跑到卡尔顿身旁。

 

“把外套穿好，英格丽你的围巾呢？”

 

卡尔顿拿过英格丽的围巾，亲自围在她的脖子上，之后还帮她顺了顺头发。这一幕被人拍下来并且上传至社交网站，只拍到小女孩的后脑勺，其他两个孩子都被人群挡住了，照片清晰地捕捉到德瑞克教授温柔的笑容。

 

**[1] >>[A bacterial protein is found to promote cancer](https://www.sciencedaily.com/releases/2018/12/181204155158.htm)<<**

文科生表示对理科完全不熟，这段话源于这个网站，用翻译器，一切为了推动剧情，勿较真。


End file.
